Cross my Heart
by Blanquita
Summary: Heero e Duo recebem uma missão para se infiltrarem em uma escola. O que nenhum deles imaginava seria o disfarce... e suas consequências. Tradução autorizada.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi, lemon, um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (snif, snif.....)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

Bom, este é meu primeiro trabalho no universo das fanfics e é uma tradução de uma das autoras que eu mais admiro, a Akuma. Espero que aproveitem e sejam gentis comigo (afinal é minha primeira vez) mas qualquer crítica construtiva será MUITO bem vinda!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Parte 1**

Em uma agradável tarde ensolarada, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e Duo estavam na sala quando Heero entrou.

"Duo, nós temos uma missão."

"Qual é a missão?"

Heero entregou um pedaço de papel ao piloto Americano. Duo pegou-o. Quatre estava perto do garoto trançado, assim como Wufei e Trowa estavam atrás dele lendo o papel também. Ele dizia que a missão era encontrar um informante que teria informações secretas sobre a OZ. Eles deveriam ficar em uma escola onde o informante, que também seria estudante dessa escola, daria para eles o microchip.

"Hmm, porque essa missão necessita de dois estudantes para ser completa? Bastaria um. Oh, já sei. Você precisa da minha ajuda para socializar com os estudantes." Duo lançou um olhar zombeteiro a Heero.

Heero enviou um olhar penetrante a ele. "Nós vamos entrar na escola amanhã. Prepare suas saias."

"SAIAS???"

"Leia a frase de baixo, Duo." Wufei riu.

Duo leu o papel novamente. Desde que o gênero do informante era desconhecido, um dos pilotos deveria se disfarçar de garota, pois seria mais fácil de conhecê-lo se o informante fosse uma garota também. Duo olhou para Heero. "Não está escrito que sou eu que terei que vestir o disfarce."

Heero bufou, "Você espera que eu seja uma garota?"

"Por que não?? Você parece uma menina."

"Hn"

"Sim!"

"Hn"

"Sim, você é!!!"

"HN"

"Não, não eu."

"Hnn"

"Não! É você que parece com uma menina!!

"Hn"

"Você, não eu!"

"Hn"

Quatre Trowa e Wufei pararam estupefatos e observaram os dois pilotos 'brigando' por algum tempo até que Quatre pensou que já era o suficiente e decidiu ajudar. Fazendo um gesto para Trowa e Wufei, Quatre limpou a garganta. Ambos os pilotos brigões olharam para ele.

"Por que não decidimos quem será a garota com estes palitinhos?" Quatre mostrou dois palitinhos. "Eu pintei um deles de vermelho na ponta que está escondida na minha mão. Cada um de vocês vai escolher um dos palitos e se pegar aquele com a ponta vermelha, você será a garota. Que tal?"

Heero e Duo trocaram um olhar e assentiram.

"E então, quem vai puxar o palito?" Wufei perguntou. Ele notou que nem Heero nem Duo tinham feito um movimento. "E então? Estão com medo de puxar um palito? Até mesmo o Soldado Perfeito?"

Heero resmungou e pegou o palito. Duo segurou a respiração quando ele viu a ponta do palito na mão de Heero. É............................. VERMELHO!!!! O garoto trançado riu incontrolavelmente enquanto Heero enviava seu olhar mortal para o pobre palito.

"Vejam como o problema foi resolvido." Wufei saiu da sala, seguido de Trowa. Heero olhou para Duo antes de seguir para o andar de cima p/ seu quarto, para preparar suas 'roupas'. Quatre ficou e aproximou-se de Duo, que se preparava p/ seguir Heero.

"O que é, Q-man?"

"Duo, eu espero que você use esta chance sabiamente." Quatre mostrou o outro palito. Duo arregalou os olhos quando viu que sua ponta também era vermelha.

"Quatre, você...."

"Sim, eu trapaceei. Eu imaginei que Heero puxaria o palito primeiro." Quatre sorriu.

"Por que você fez isso? Se Heero souber algum dia sobre isso, você vira carne morta."

"Bem, vamos dizer que eu quero ajudar um amigo que está apaixonado por uma rocha chamada Heero Yuy."

Duo ruborizou-se diante das palavras de Quatre. "Você sabe?"

"Meus olhos não estão cegos, Duo. Onde quer que Heero esteja você sempre o segue e não importa quando ele não esteja por perto, você fica deprimido."

"Quatre! Não fale tão alto, e se os outros te ouvirem?" Duo estava encabulado.

"Bem, o único que não sabe disso é o Soldado Perfeito."

"O quê?????"

"Wufei e Trowa também não são cegos, Duo. Porque você acha que Wufei desafiou Heero para puxar o palito?"

Duo ficou mudo por um momento. Então ele pulou em Quatre. "Obrigado, cara. Como eu posso te retribuir?"

"Eu quero ouvir sobre um final feliz para essa história quando vocês dois terminarem essa missão."

Duo franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sei, Quatre. Heero é....... Eu realmente não posso prometer nada pra você."

"Não pule fora antes de tentar. Eu estou certo de que você vai conseguir o que você quer." Quatre abraçou o piloto americano.

"Arigatou, Quatre. Eu vou tentar... eu vou tentar o meu melhor!" Duo abraçou-o de volta, com força.

"HOAAAA, Duo!!! Ar!! Você está me matando!"

"Desculpe, Q-man" Duo desfez seu abraço. "Bem, eu acho que eu tenho que ajudar o Heero agora."

O garoto Americano subiu para o primeiro andar, onde ficava o quarto seu e de Heero. Quatre observou Duo e suspirou. "Eu realmente desejo felicidades para você, Duo. E talvez Heero não seja tão cego para notar seus sentimentos..."

Cinco minutos depois, Duo desceu a escada, puxando um não-tão-desejoso Heero com ele. O piloto japonês tinha mudado sua regata verde e spandex preto por uma camiseta branca larga e uma calça jeans fazendo com que parecesse com uma garota. "Olha, como ele não tem muitas roupas, exceto regatas e spandex, então nós estamos indo ao shopping para comprar roupas p/ ele, Quatre. Até."

Quatre assentiu e observou os dois saírem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Duo. Nós não temos o bastante ainda?" As mãos de Heero estavam cheias de caixas e pacotes. Eles estiveram no shopping por duas horas e Heero amaldiçoou-se silenciosamente por ter deixado Duo escolher as roupas para ele. Ele não conseguiu resistir àqueles olhos violetas de cãozinho, olhando pidões para ele. Maldição. Ele tinha que encontrar uma maneira de eliminar essa fraqueza nele.

"Hmm, só mais um pouco. Nós ainda temos que comprar brincos e colares."

"O QUÊ?" Heero rangeu os dentes. De forma alguma ele usaria brincos ou colares.

"Vamos, Heero. Você vai precisar deles se você for convidado para uma festa. Além do mais, você vai ficar mais bonito com brincos."

"Eu não sou bonito!!"

"Você é."

"Não sou!!!"

"Pare com isso, mocinha. Não é educado gritar com seu namorado." Uma senhora interpelou-os.

Duo lutou bravamente para conter sua risada quando viu a expressão de Heero. A senhora voltou-se para Duo e ralhou com ele. "Você também, mocinho. Você também não está sendo muito educado deixando sua namorada carregar todos os pacotes sozinha."

O piloto Americano sorriu timidamente e tirou as caixas das mãos de Heero. "Desculpe, Hee-chan"

"Assim é melhor. Seja boa para o seu namorado agora, mocinha." A mulher continuou seu caminho deixando um Heero derrotado e um Duo muito feliz. Silenciosamente, Duo agradeceu à mulher por ter lhe dado a chance de chamar Heero de 'Hee-chan'.

"Vamos comprar os brincos, Hee-chan"

"Não me chame disso."

"Bem, é melhor se acostumar. È assim que você será chamado quando nós entrarmos na escola."

Quando Duo começou a andar, Heero seguiu-o, ainda amaldiçoando em todas as línguas que ele conhecia. De repente duo parou e virou-se para olhá-lo.

"O quê?"

"Eu quase esqueci uma coisa importante. Você furou suas orelhas. Heero?"

"Inferno, não!"

"Bem, então nós temos que furar suas orelhas primeiro."

"De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou deixar que furem minhas orelhas."

"Você realmente se parece com uma garota teimosa agora, Hee-chan. Está com medo de ser furado?"

"Eu não estou com medo."

"Vamos, deixe disso. Você sabe que precisa criar um disfarce perfeito para terminar bem a missão."

Duo riu quando viu Heero seguindo-o. A palavra 'missão' sempre funcionou muito bem com o Soldado Perfeito. Então eles demoraram mais duas horas antes de voltarem para a casa de Quatre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na manhã seguinte, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei esperaram ansiosamente a descida de Heero de seu quarto e de Duo. Duo desceu primeiro, carregando sua bagagem e parecendo muito tranqüilo.

"Ohayo, minna."

"Ohayo, Duo." Quatre olhou atrás de Duo e percebeu que Heero não estava lá.

"E então onde 'ela' está?" Wufei perguntou impacientemente.

Duo sorriu e chamou. "Desça, Hee-chan! Temos que ir agora ou chegaremos tarde."

Alguns resmungos e maldições foram ouvidos do andar superior antes que Heero finalmente descesse e encontrasse os outros. Os queixos de Quatre e Wufei chegaram a seus joelhos, e até Trowa piscou duas vezes. Na frente deles estava uma bonita garota em seu uniforme escolar. A saia curta mostrava suas pernas esguias, ao mesmo tempo em que a blusa de mangas compridas fazia-os imaginar o quão macia seria a pele por baixo dela. Sua face tinha cor de alabastro, valorizada ainda mais pelo par de pequenos brincos da mesma cor que seus olhos. Apesar de seu cabelo curto parecer incontrolável, eles não tinham nenhuma dúvida de que seria como seda.

Duo passou-lhe perfume e pediu-lhe que parasse de carranquear. A garota estava agora com uma expressão neutra em sua face e com um cheiro delicioso ao seu redor.

"Ei, olhem para as suas caras, rapazes. Eu realmente sinto que Heero tenha quebrado minha câmera esta manhã." A brincadeira de Duo acordou-os. Trowa aproximou-se do Americano e deu-lhe um leve tapa na cabeça.

"Ouchh!! Por que fez isso, Trowa?"

"Você é realmente sortudo, Maxwell." Wufei repetiu o tapa de Trowa.

"Oucchhh!! O quê está fazendo, Wu-man???"

Não querendo ser deixado de fora, Quatre fez a mesma coisa.

"Itaiii!! Você também, Quatre????"

"Tire 'ela' daqui antes que nós pulemos em cima dela."

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se e ele riu. "Vejo vocês mais tarde, rapazes!!!!" Ele rapidamente tirou a 'garota' dali, enquanto a dita garota apenas levantou uma sobrancelha macia.

"Eu realmente espero ouvir um final feliz de Duo depois," disse Quatre vendo os dois pilotos saindo.

"Apenas aguarde e veja. Maldição, Yuy é realmente bonito!" Wufei bufou enquanto Trowa apenas levantou um pouco os lábios.

"Vejam só. Apenas o Soldado Perfeito poderia ser a garota perfeita."

___________________________________________________________________________

Bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem. Tentarei postar toda semana, provavelmente de sexta-feira.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi, lemon, um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (se fosse meu, eles correriam menos atrás da Relena e fariam mais sexo...)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

Bom, pessoal, como prometido aí está a 2ª Parte.

Divirtam-se!!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Parte 2

"Garotos, nós temos novos amigos." Heero ouviu o professor explicar. Ele ainda estava amaldiçoando a saia desconfortável quando sentiu Duo dar uma cotovelada em suas costelas, gesticulando para que ele se apresentasse. O piloto japonês deu um passo à frente e levantou a cabeça, falando em um tom mais alto que o seu usual. "Yuy Hirosue, desu." Um desconfortável silêncio encheu a sala. Heero sentiu todos os olhares fixos em si. Não se sentindo à vontade, Heero deu um passo atrás e chegou mais perto de Duo.

Duo sorriu diante da reação de Heero. Ele nunca imaginou que o piloto japonês pudesse reagir com timidez. Deu um passo à frente e falou. "Meu nome é Duo Maxwell. Prazer em conhecê-los, eu espero que possamos ser bons amigos."

Os estudantes fitaram seus novos colegas. Ambos, homens e mulheres estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Eles precisavam fazer amizade com os dois. A garota era bonita e tímida, tipicamente asiática, enquanto o garoto era lindo e muito amigável.

"Eu acho que já basta de apresentações. Agora, sentem-se em seus lugares." O professor apontou seus lugares e pediu-lhes que sentassem. Heero sentou próximo a uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. "Olá, Yuy. Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Ryoko. Espero que possamos nos aproximar rapidamente."

Heero assentiu. "Olá Ryoko." A garota começou então a contar-lhe sobre o professor e a turma. Heero logo percebeu que Ryoko era uma garota legal e que gostava de falar, assim como Duo.

Enquanto isso, Duo sentou-se duas fileiras distante de Heero, perto de um garoto chamado Mario. O garoto enorme não demonstrou nenhum interesse em perguntar a Duo sobre nada pessoal. Ele começou a falar sobre Yuy-chan enquanto Duo escutava a tagarelice do garoto meio sem ouvir. Então uma frase em particular acertou-o. "Você viu os lábios dela? Eles são tão tentadores. Mal posso esperar para beijá-la."

"O QUÊ???" Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se quase do tamanho de dois pires.

"Vamos, Maxwell! Não diga que você nunca quis beijá-la também."

Duo engoliu em seco. Ele, é claro, queria beijar sua paixão secreta, mas isso significaria a morte se ele tentasse beijar o Soldado Perfeito. E apesar disso, o garoto ao seu lado falava tão facilmente sobre beijar Heero Yuy. O garoto trançado lançou um olhar e viu Heero falando com uma menina próxima a ele. Ele sentiu-se ciumento e arrependido ao mesmo tempo.

Se Heero fosse um garoto, Duo apostava que nenhum dos alunos tentaria fazer amizade com ele depois de receber seu olhar durante a apresentação. Ele poderia ter Heero para si mesmo durante o tempo todo. Mas agora como uma garota, Heero não poderia usar seu olhar para afastá-los e Duo tinha certeza que assim que o professor saísse da sala, os rapazes e as meninas iriam se juntar ao redor do piloto Japonês e tentarem tornar-se amigos dele.

O piloto Americano suspirou. Demoraria um bocado de tempo antes que ele pudesse ficar sozinho com Heero.

Assim como Duo tinha previsto, logo que o professor deixou a sala, os estudantes aproximaram-se rapidamente de Heero; a maioria eram garotos, enquanto as meninas aproximaram-se, perguntando coisas comuns sobre seus hobbies, sua casa e seu endereço. Heero estava sentindo-se desconfortável. Ele nunca esteve nesse tipo de situação antes. Ele respondeu às questões apenas negando ou afirmando com a cabeça, falando apenas quando era realmente necessário. Seus novos amigos não se sentiram satisfeitos com as respostas e continuavam perguntando insistentemente.

Heero estava sentindo-se irritado com as perguntas e correu os olhos pela sala para encontrar seu parceiro que normalmente o ajudava nesse tipo de situação. Ele encontrou o garoto trançado no canto da sala, cercado por algumas garotas. Heero rosnou, percebendo que seu parceiro trançado não poderia ajuda-lo desta vez.

"Pessoal! É o bastante por agora. Yuy precisa de um tempo para descansar, vocês sabem.

Heero olhou para cima e viu Ryoko desviando a atenção dos outros. "Obrigada, Ryoko."

Ryoko piscou, "Sem problemas. Eles são sempre assim, não podem ver uma garota bonita sozinha. Vamos para o ginásio. Nós temos aula de esgrima."

Heero levantou-se e seguiu Ryoko. Esgrima o faria sentir-se melhor e ajudaria a eliminar o estresse. Ele olhou para Duo e viu uma garota agarrada ao americano. Repentinamente, Heero sentiu chamas subirem por seu peito e alcançarem seus olhos.

Sentindo que alguém o observava, Duo levantou o olhar e deparou-se com Heero o encarando. Se ele não estava enganado, ele poderia jurar que havia ciúmes irradiando dos olhos azuis.

"Nee, Duo. Vamos para o ginásio. Nós teremos aula de esgrima lá." Disse a garota que estava segurando seu braço.

"Esgrima? Wow, isso é muito bom, Anne. Vamos, então." Duo finalmente conseguiu libertar seu braço e andar para a porta, onde Heero estava.

"Yuy, você está indo para o ginásio também? Se importa se formos juntos?" Duo olhou para Heero apreensivamente. Então percebeu uma garota que estava perto de Heero e que olhava para eles ponderando.

"Como sou mal-educado. Eu não sei seu nome, ojo-chan e já estou perguntando se sua amiga quer vir comigo."

Ryoko riu. "Está tudo bem, Maxwell."

"Apenas Duo", disse sorrindo.

"Okay Duo." Ryoko sorriu de volta, "Eu sou Ryoko e eu acho que Yuy não se importará em caminhar com você. Né, Yuy?"

Heero pôde ver a garota atrás de Duo fazendo beicinho diante da atitude dele, então, sentindo-se satisfeito, caminhou pra fora da classe sem nenhuma palavra. Duo apenas olhou espantado para as costas de Heero. Bem, o que ele esperava que o Soldado Perfeito dissesse? Deu de ombros e seguiu Heero ao ginásio, conversando com Ryoko durante o caminho

"Você veio da mesma escola que Yuy, Duo?"

"Sim, nós nos tornamos alunos desta escola como parte do programa de intercâmbio."

"Então vocês se conhecem faz tempo?"

"Sim, pode-se dizer." Duo sorriu e olhou para Heero, desejando ver sua expressão. Novamente, nenhuma expressão transparecia naquele lindo rosto. A dita 'garota' mantinha-se em silêncio e olhando pra frente. Duo fez bico e voltou-se para Ryoko. "É difícil conversar com ela, sabe. Talvez seja mais fácil conversar com uma estátua de pedra do que com ela."

"Porque pedras não têm ouvidos, então não as fere ouvir essa sua fala incessante." Heero falou calmamente.

"Yuy!!!" Duo surpreendeu-se quando Heero falou. Além disso, Heero falou sobre ele e sua tagarelice. Duo voltou-se para Heero novamente. "Como você pode dizer isso. Eu nunca falo besteiras. Você é realmente imprevisível, sabia. Quando eu dou duro para fazer você falar comigo, você mantém silêncio, mas quando eu não espero que você fale, você fala fluentemente. Isso não é justo. É hmmphhh…"

Heero havia enfiado a trança de Duo em sua boca. "Baka, você apenas provou que sua fala é realmente incessante."

"Hmmphh...hmphhhhh." Duo cuspiu fora sua trança. "Yuy!! Como você pôde usar minha trança assim? Você sabe que dá um bocado de trabalho cuidar do meu cabelo e AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ....."´

"Cale a boca, Duo" Heero segurou a tranca, prometendo puxá-la se Duo não parasse de falar. Duo fez bico, mas parou de falar.

"Sabe, vocês dois são tão divertidos." Ryoko sorriu, fazendo Duo e Heero perceberem que eles não estavam sozinhos. Heero rapidamente soltou a trança de Duo, enquanto este sorria arrependido. "Gomen, Ryoko. Nós não pretendíamos abandoná-la."

"Nah, tudo bem. Vamos logo ou ficaremos atrasados."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na frente da porta, Duo separou-se das garotas para trocar de uniforme. Ele entrou no vestiário e encontrou quase todos os garotos falando sobre Yuy.

"Deus, ela é tão linda."

"Você viu os olhos dela? Eu poderia me afogar neles."

"E seus lábios… eles são tão tentadores."

"Mas ela é tão tímida. Como nós podemos chegar perto dela?"

Mario reparou em Duo que estava tentando ignorar a conversa. "Ei Maxwell, qual você acha que é o melhor jeito de ganhar a Yuy?"

Duo engoliu em seco. Se ele soubesse como agradar ao Soldado Perfeito, ele o teria feito há muito tempo. Claro que ele não podia falar isso para Mario. Ele colocou seu uniforme de esgrima e sorriu. "Bem, ela é japonesa. Eu ouvi falar que garotas japonesas gostam de flores. Talvez vocês pudessem dar algumas pra ela."

"Flores? Essa é uma ótima idéia!!! Valeu, cara." Mario voltou-se para os outros e resumiu a conversa deles sobre a tímida Yuy. Duo suspirou e encaminhou-se para o ginásio.

No ginásio, Duo viu que Heero estava a ponto de duelar com uma garota loira. Duo estreitou os olhos e reconheceu a garota como a mesma que tinha grudado em seu braço mais cedo. Anne, o nome dela, estava muito feliz de ter Yuy como sua oponente. Ela sentiu um pouco de raiva quando Duo ignorou-a e caminhou com Yuy. Além do mais, antes de Yuy chegar, ela era a garota favorita dos meninos e as outras meninas a adoravam. Mas agora, os garotos voltaram suas atenções para aquela menina tímida. Isso fez com que ela quisesse humilhar a japonesa na frente da classe.

Ela sorriu confiante em vencer essa partida. Nenhum de seus colegas de classe, incluindo os garotos, conseguia vencê-la na esgrima então ela estava certa de que a japonesa estaria em apuros quando a partida terminasse. Mas, menos de um minuto depois que o duelo começou, Anne percebeu que sua espada lhe fora arrancada e que a espada da japonesa estava apontada direto para sua testa.

Heero sorriu quando foi agraciado com a expressão de choque da garota. Ele tinha se sentido irritado com ela e essa tinha sido uma boa chance de derrotá-la. Duo assistiu à partida e também viu a expressão chocada de Anne. Ele aproximou-se de Heero, que se distanciava da garota ainda chocada. "Ei, Yuy, você poderia ser um pouco mais gentil? Ela parece que vai ter um ataque cardíaco."

"Por quê? Você está preocupado com ela?" Heero sentou no banco no canto do ginásio.

"Eu? Por que eu deveria me preocupar com ela?" Duo sentou ao lado de Heero. "Como uma garota você deveria ser mais gentil, sabe? Se você continuar desse jeito, nenhuma garota vai querer esgrimir com você."

"Você pode duelar comigo."

"Eu??? Uhm, não obrigado." Da última vez que ele havia duelado com Heero, ele terminou com cicatrizes por todo o corpo.

"O que foi? Você está com medo de que uma garota seja capaz de derrotá-lo?" Heero sorriu de lado.

Duo encarou o piloto japonês. Ele não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Heero Yuy, aquele soldado de coração de pedra, estava brincando com ele?

"Bem, bem, bem!!! O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?" Duo assustou-se. olhou em volta e viu Ryoko parada perto dele.

"Ryoko, você me assustou."

"Mesmo? Bem, você estava muito ocupado com ela, hein?"

"Não, Ryoko-chan. Eu estava apenas falando sobre esgrima com ela."

"Ah, sei. Você é realmente uma boa esgrimista, Yuy. Você derrotou Anne facilmente. Agora as garotas irão adorá-la ainda mais."

"Hein?" Heero olhou interrogativo para Ryoko.

"Bom, ninguém nunca derrotou Anne na esgrima, nem mesmo os garotos. Então cada garota a adora. Agora eu aposto que elas irão se voltar para você. Você vai vê-las seguindo-a a todo lugar de agora em diante.

Duo não sabia se queria rir ou chorar. Não apenas os garotos, agora as meninas iriam também seguir Heero. Não haveria nunca um tempo só para ele estar com Heero. Mas a imagem de garotos e meninas seguindo Heero surgiu em sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Ele segurou o riso enquanto Heero tentava não enviar seu olhar mortal para o piloto americano. Quando chegou sua vez, Duo pediu licença e foi praticar com os outros.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finalmente o sino tocou, indicando a hora do almoço. Depois de recolocar seu uniforme, Duo caminhou até a lanchonete e encontrou Heero sozinho sentado no canto.

"Posso sentar aqui, Yuy?"

Heero olhou para cima e assentiu. Duo sentou-se à sua frente e colocou sua bandeja na mesa. Ele imaginou onde estariam os outros.

"Onde está Ryoko?"

"Ela ainda está terminando o banho."

"Eu imaginei que você estivesse cercada de garotos."

"Eu estava."

"Onde eles estão agora?"

"Eu não sei. Mario perguntou qual era minha flor favorita e quando eu respondi, todos os garotos saíram correndo."

Duo sorriu. Parecia que os rapazes haviam escolhido seguir seu conselho. "Então, qual flor você falou?"

"Jasmim."

"Jasmim??????" Duo riu involuntariamente. Jasmim é bem pequena e rara. Ele podia apostar que os outros rapazes estariam desesperados, procurando pelas flores.

"Do que está rindo?"

"Nada……. Eu estava apenas imaginando os garotos procurando todas as flores agora." Duo sorriu.

"Porque eles fariam isso?"

"Porque eles querem dá-las para você. Eu aposto que todos eles te darão jasmim para poderem se aproximar de você."

Heero franziu o cenho. "Eu não gosto de ser seguida assim. Sem mencionar as garotas por aí me encarando." Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás rapidamente.

Duo olhou para a direção que Heero indicou e reparou que algumas garotas estavam olhando para eles. "Parece que você tem um fã-clube aqui, Yuy."

O cenho tornou-se ainda mais franzido. Ele realmente não gostava da situação. "Você não tem nenhuma idéia para fazer os garotos pararem de me seguir?"

Duo olhou para Heero atentamente. Sim, ele sabia um jeito de fazer os garotos pararem de seguir aquela linda criatura à sua frente, mas ele duvidava que essa beleza estonteante concordaria com ele. Mas se a beleza aceitasse, Duo estaria no paraíso e ele estava mais que disposto a aproveitar a chance.

Mantendo seu sorriso, Duo falou, "Bem, você pode ser minha namorada."

________________________________________________________________

E agora? O que o Heero fará????

Muito obrigada a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo e espero que fiquem comigo até o final.

Um agradecimento especial à guida-chan pela review.

Ah, e se quiserem escrever seus comentários para a Akuma, sintam-se a vontade. Eu traduzirei todos para ela.

Bjos e até a próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi (sim, dois rapazes lindos se agarrando um bocado), lemon, um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (se fosse meu, eles correriam menos atrás da Relena e fariam mais sexo...)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

Ah, estou tão feliz!!!! 3ª parte traduzida a tempo!!!!!

Divirtam-se!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Parte 3

Mantendo seu sorriso, Duo falou, "Bem, você pode ser minha namorada."

Heero arregalou os olhos. "Você está brincando, Duo?"

O sorriso de Duo desapareceu; As palavras de Heero eram como laminas em seu coração. O piloto americano falou cautelosamente. "Eu não estou brincando, Heero. Você me pediu uma idéia e eu lhe dei. Os garotos te seguem porque eles querem que você seja namorada deles. Mas, se eles souberem que você tem um namorado, eu aposto que eles param de te perseguir. E se você estiver comigo, isso também fará as garotas pararem de te seguir. Eu estou certo que elas nos darão alguma privacidade para estarmos juntos."

Enquanto falava, Duo sentia-se mais desencorajado e quase largou mão da idéia. Heero nunca aceitaria ficar com ele. Talvez o piloto japonês preferisse ser cercado pelos outros a ficar perto dele.

Por outro lado, Heero estava ouvindo atentamente as palavras de Duo. Ele reparou na seriedade na voz de Duo e pensou sobre a idéia. A idéia em si não era má. Isso certamente faria os garotos pararem de persegui-lo, e além do mais, ele poderia estar com Duo o tempo todo e fazer planos para a missão. Sim, a idéia era aceitável.

"Saa. Heero. Eu não acho que você esteja de acordo com a idéia, hein?" Duo suspirou.

"Tudo bem."

"Ãhn? O que você disse?"o piloto americano encarou Heero.

"Eu disse tudo bem. Eu serei sua namorada."

Duo não acreditava em seus ouvidos. Ele pensou que estivesse ouvindo coisas. "Você realmente quer ser minha namorada?"

"Você me ouviu, Duo." Heero franziu o cenho. Aquele baka era realmente irritante às vezes. Mas era melhor estar com ele do que cercado pelos outros garotos. Ele olhou para Duo e viu o sorriso irradiando da face em forma de coração.

Duo beliscou-se e sentiu dor. Ele não estava sonhando! Ele realmente não estava sonhando. Heero aceitou ser sua namorada. Finalmente, finalmente ele poderia ter Heero para si. Heero estava aturdido, ele nunca vira Duo tão feliz como ele estava naquele momento. O rosto do garoto trançado estava radiante com alegria e ele parecia muito bonito. Heero sacudiu a cabeça. Garotos não são bonitos!

"Então você é minha namorada agora, Yuy-chan." Duo disse a última palavra quase ronronando.

Heero fixou seus olhos em Duo e viu que ele estava sorrindo ternamente de volta. "Hn..."

Duo fez bico. "Ei, não é assim que uma garota reage com seu namorado. Você deveria dizer 'Sim, querido"

"Duo..." Heero lançou seu olhar para o americano. Ele não sentia necessidade de fingir com o baka trançado.

"Ei, tire esse olhar da cara. isso vai fazer as outras garotas saírem correndo, sabe."

"Pare de brincar, então."

"Tá bom, tá bom." Duo sorriu. Ele realmente desfrutou esse momento. Quatre estava certo. Esta era sua chance de ficar com Heero e ele não a desperdiçaria jamais. "Agora nós temos que fazer algo que mostre aos outros que nós somos um casal."

"Hã?"

"Você acha que apenas aceitando ser minha namorada vai fazer com que os outros saibam que você é minha namorada? Não, Yuy-chan. nós temos que mostrar a eles que nós somos um casal."

"Como?"

Duo sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando falou. "Você quer o modo mais rápido de fazer os garotos pararem de te seguir? Deixe-me beijá-lo então..."

"Nani???" Heero inclinou-se para frente e encarou o piloto americano, apoiando suas mãos na mesa, olhos arregalados para Duo.

Rezando para que sua voz não tremesse, Duo repetiu. "Deixe-me beijá-lo e eu aposto que os rapazes nunca vão incomodá-lo novamente."

O piloto japonês processou as palavras de Duo. Ele estava brincando ou o quê? Se ele não estava brincando, porque ele quereria fazer isso, então? Heero nunca havia sido beijado, nem mesmo nas bochechas. Ninguém se importava com ele o suficiente para fazer isso, e agora o garoto trançado à sua frente estava sugerindo isso? O que ele estava pensando? Heero fixou seus olhos de volta ao piloto trançado apenas para encontrar os orbes violetas o encarando de volta.

Aqueles olhos eram quentes e ternos. Heero estava aturdido pela intensidade e calor que ele encontrou naqueles olhos. Era sempre assim...... Heero amaldiçoou-se. Ele nunca conseguia desviar seu olhar quando Duo olhava para ele com aqueles olhos arregalados. Era por isso que ele normalmente nunca olhava para o piloto americano; Tentando seu melhor para ignorar Duo e manter-se ocupado com seu laptop.

Toda vez que ele olhava para aqueles olhos, Heero sentia seu coração bater mais rápido e sua respiração tornava-se instável. E agora esses mesmos olhos estavam fixos nos azuis prussianos de Heero. Aqueles olhos se moveram para baixo e pararam em seus lábios, fazendo seu coração bater mais depressa. Pare de encarar! Diga alguma coisa! Heero abriu sua boca para falar, mas não saiu nenhum som, pois sua mente se recusava a pensar em uma palavra para dizer.

O piloto japonês não sabia que seu estado atual era realmente promissor para receber um beijo de Duo bem agora. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Duo, seus lábios estavam ligeiramente abertos enquanto seu corpo inclinava-se na direção de Duo. E justo quando Heero encontrou uma palavra para dizer, aqueles olhos violetas estavam encarando-o novamente, roubando a fala de Heero.

"Bem, vai me deixar beijá-lo ou não? Os rapazes estão vindo." Duo ouviu um barulho e soube que os garotos estavam entrando na lanchonete.

Heero não reparou nos garotos caminhando em sua direção; ele estava demasiado hipnotizado pelos olhos de Duo. Ele pôde ver os lábios de Duo se movendo, falando alguma coisa, mas sua mente pareceu bloquear as palavras. Sua mente apenas lhe disse que os lábios de Duo lhe pareceram muito bons, fazendo Heero imaginar como ele se sentiria sendo beijado por aqueles lábios. Em menos de dois segundos, Heero percebeu-se assentindo como se fosse a resposta à questão de Duo.

Ao aceno de Heero, Duo sorriu e se inclinou para capturar aqueles lábios delicados. Ele estava realmente nervoso e lembrando-se de que não deveria devorar aqueles lábios tentadores com rudeza. Gentil, ele tinha que ser gentil beijando Heero. Todos os sons da lanchonete cessaram quando seus lábios encontraram com os de Heero, não que Duo realmente se importasse. Sua mente estava cheia com a sensação dos lábios macios de Heero contra os seus. Ele havia imaginado esse momento milhares de vezes, e ele nunca ousou esperar que fosse se tornar realidade. Mas os lábios que ele sentia agora lhe contavam que era real. Ele estava beijando Heero Yuy, o garoto por quem ele havia se apaixonado à primeira vista.

Aqueles olhos violetas, que estavam chegando mais e mais perto, eram demais para suportar então Heero fechou seus olhos. Seu coração baita mais e mais rápido. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele se sentia realmente nervoso. Em meio ao seu nervosismo, ele sentiu os lábios de Duo tocando os seus. Seu primeiro beijo. Duo havia tomado seu primeiro beijo. Ele podia sentir a respiração de Duo contra seu nariz enquanto a mão do piloto americano levantava seu queixo, pressionando seus lábios contra os dele. Isso realmente era bom. Ele nunca pensou que ser beijado poderia ser melhor do que ele havia imaginado. Agora a boca do piloto americano estava mordiscando seus lábios suavemente. Seguindo seus instintos, Heero separou-os, mas, de repente, aqueles lábios ternos haviam desaparecido e a mão havia soltado seu queixo.

"Maxwell! O que você está fazendo?"

Não, ele não queria que o beijo terminasse ainda. Ele ainda queria sentir mais. Uma voz rude e um braço forte que puxou ele de Heero forçaram Duo de volta à realidade. Ele olhou para cima e viu Mario segurando seu braço e o encarando com raiva.

"O que isso parece, Mario? Eu a estava beijando." Duo não se sentiu nem um pouco feliz de ter sido puxado de *seu* Heero.

Sentindo a perda dos lábios mornos, Heero abriu os olhos e viu Mario agarrando o colarinho de Duo e colocando-o de pé.

"Porque você a beijou, seu imbecil? Você não pode forçá-la!" Mario apertou ainda mais o braço de Duo, fazendo-o estremecer.

"Solte o meu namorado." Ambos, Duo e Mario voltaram-se para Heero. Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram. Heero disse que ele era seu namorado? Duo logo se sentiu flutuando entre as nuvens e gritando "Eu sou o namorado de Heero" repetidamente.

"Seu namorado, Yuy?" Mario não acreditava no que havia ouvido.

"Você ouviu ela, Mario. Agora você vai soltar Duo e deixá-los em a sós?"

Mario olhou para Duo e então para Heero. Finalmente ele soltou Duo e saiu derrotado da lanchonete, seguido pelos outros garotos.

"Obrigado, Ryoko." Duo sentou-se novamente, mas dessa vez ao lado de Heero. "E obrigado a você também, koi." Ele beijou a bochecha de Heero.

"Minha nossa, que amante passional é você, Duo." Ryoko sentou na cadeira em frente a eles.

"Eu sou." Duo sorriu. "Obrigado pela ajuda."

"Sem problema. Já era tempo dos garotos saberem que vocês dois estão juntos."

"Você não parece surpresa com isso." Heero olhou para a garota.

Ryoko sorriu. "Bem, depois que eu reparei em Duo-kun te observando o tempo todo, claro que eu não estou surpresa. Especialmente depois que eu notei como você ficou com ciúmes quando Anne agarrou Duo-kun."

Heero e Duo olharam um para o outro. O piloto japonês estava espantado. Duo o observava o tempo todo? Por quê? E o que Ryoko disse sobre si? Ele estava com ciúmes? Heero encarou Duo estupefato.

Por outro lado, Duo também estava aturdido, Ela disse que Heero tinha ficado com ciúmes? Por que ele ficou com ciúmes de Anne? Poderia? Seria possível para o piloto japonês ter algum sentimento por ele? Talvez houvesse esperança, afinal. Com esse pensamento, Duo segurou a mão de Heero e beijou-a ternamente. "Eu fiz você ficar com ciúmes? Gomen ne, koi."

Então aquele sentimento estranho que ele sentira antes na classe era ciúmes? Heero tentou processar o que havia acontecido com ele. Porque ele sentiu ciúmes ao ver Duo com a outra garota? Não havia nada de errado em ele estar com outra garota. Então porque ele teve que sentir ciúmes? Heero tentou encontrar o significado de ciúmes em seu dicionário mental. Ciúmes é um sentimento de medo ou desgostopor uma possibilidade de perda de uma posse ou amor. O que isso significa no seu caso? Significa que ele não quer perder Duo? Ele quer Duo para si? Ele queria aquele cara tagarela, irritante e bonito? Espera um minuto, bonito? Ela acha que Duo é bonito? Heero ruborizou-se ao pensamento.

"Ahhh, você fica tão fofa quando está ruborizada, Yuy." As palavras de Ryoko fizeram-no perceber que estava ficando vermelho, e isso fez com que ruborizasse ainda mais.

Duo não podia concordar mais. Heero ficava tão adorável quando ruborizava e saber que foi ele, Duo Maxwell, que causou o rubor no Soldado Perfeito perpassou todo seu corpo. Ele não se importava se Heero o mataria após o fim da missão. Por ora, ele poderia expressar todo o seu sentimento, paixão e até amor sem ter que se preocupar em ser rejeitado, então ele certamente não desperdiçaria nem um segundo.

"Ryoko está certa, você fica fofo, koi." O piloto americano levou a mão de Heero aos seus lábios e beijou-a novamente.

"Vocês dois são tão adoráveis. É melhor eu ir agora, eu não quero atrapalhá-los." Ryoko levantou. "Mas me prometa Duo vai me deixar pegá-la emprestado às vezes, tá bom?

"Você tem minha palavra, Ryoko-chan." Duo sorriu para a garota.

"Tudo bem, a gente se vê. Ah, mais uma coisa, é melhor vocês irem para o jardim. esta é uma lanchonete, não um palco." Ryoko piscou para eles e foi buscar seu troco.

Duo terminou sua comida rapidamente e levantou. "Vamos paro o jardim, Yuy-chan. Ele estendeu sua mão, oferecendo ajuda. Heero encarou a mão e estendeu a sua hesitantemente. Duo rapidamente pegou a mão e puxou Heero para se levantar. Heero olhou em volta e viu alguns estudantes rapidamente virando a cabeça para outra direção, evitando contato com seus olhos. Bom, agora eles não iriam importuná-lo novamente. "Vamos." ele seguiu Duo para fora da lanchonete.

Eles caminharam em direção ao jardim em silêncio. Duo esticou-se para deixar sua mão enlaçar a cintura de Heero. Quando ele não sentiu Heero tirando-a, ele sorriu. Heero havia reparado na mão de Duo se movendo para abraçar sua cintura e puxá-lo para andar mais perto do garoto trançado. Primeiro ele quis arrancar a mão, mas então aquela mão lhe trouxe novas sensações. Ela fê-lo se sentir quente e seguro, então Heero permaneceu quieto e sentiu-se contente com a ação de Duo.

"Certo, quantos deles?" Duo suspirou. Ele e Heero estavam sentados no banco, cercados por árvores e arbustos. Outra desvantagem de ser um piloto Gundam é que eles podem detectar qualquer um que tente se esconder deles.

"Oito, dois nos arbustos perto de você, três atrás da árvore à sua direita e três na da esquerda, e um na árvore atrás de nós." Heero falou como se estivesse dizendo a previsão do tempo.

Parece que estão aqui alguns garotos que não acreditam que Yuy-chan tem um namorado. Eles seguiram o casal silencioso até o jardim e observaram-nos de fora de suas vistas. Eles não perceberam que Heero e Duo haviam percebido a presença deles.

Duo suspirou novamente; não havia nenhum espaço privado para eles. Ele olhou para Heero, que estava sentado educadamente ao seu lado. O piloto japonês poderia sentar daquele jeito por horas se nada o perturbasse, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ser capaz de e tocar o piloto estóico. Subitamente, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Duo sorriu e virou para Heero. "Bom, Yuy-chan, Se eles querem assistir, vamos dar um show a eles."

"Nani?" Heero estava chocado quando Duo o empurrou em seu colo.

"Shhh, apenas se acalme." Duo encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Heero e sussurrou perto de sua orelha. "Nessa posição, eles não podem ouvir sobre o que nós estamos falando. Eles vão apenas pensar que nós estamos nos entendendo e vão logo desistir de nos assistir."

"Do que você quer falar, então?" Heero estava um pouco confuso e nervoso. Essa proximidade era realmente nova para ele. Ele não estava acostumado em ter alguém tão perto de si e tocando-o. E Duo não estava apenas o tocando. Duo o estava abraçando.

"Qualquer coisa que você queira. Eles nunca serão capazes de nos ouvir." Duo deixou suas mãos descerem e acariciarem as costas do piloto japonês.

Heero lutou para fazer sua mente funcionar. A respiração suave de Duo tocava sua orelha delicadamente. O as mãos do piloto americano estavam acariciando suas costas. Isso o fazia se sentir tão bem e entorpecido. Missão, ele tinha que completar a missão. "Hn, nós podemos falar sobre nossa missão, então."

Duo sorriu tristemente. Sempre a missão, ne Heero? O Soldado Perfeito jamais pensaria em algo além da missão. Bom, já que era assim, ele faria a missão ajudá-lo a ficar com Heero o tempo todo.

"Veja como ser minha namorada tem diversas vantagens para nossa missão."

"Ãhn?"

O garoto trançado parou seu carinho e endireitou-se para olhar para Heero. "Nós podemos falar livremente e ninguém vai nos questionar. Nós teremos desculpas para nos encontrar todos os dias e ninguém vai suspeitar. Nós podemos inclusive sussurrar sobre nossa missão, como estamos fazendo agora." E deixá-lo ter uma razão para tocar Heero, alisar seus cabelos e segurar sua mão. Duo adicionou a frase silenciosamente.

"Nisso você tem razão."

"Parece que você concorda comigo. Já que é assim, não fique muito surpreso se eu segurar sua mão ou fizer algo que um namorado normal faria com sua namorada, okay?"

"Tudo bem."

Duo inclinou-se contra as costas do banco e colocou uma mão na cabeça de Heero e a outra em sua cintura, puxando-o para encostar em seu ombro. "Isso vai nos deixar mais parecidos com namorados, Além do mais isso também torna a conversa mais fácil sem me causar uma dor nas costas." Duo sussurrou perto da orelha de Heero, afagando o cabelo sedoso do piloto japonês.

O piloto japonês ouviu enquanto Duo começou a tagarelar sobre tudo. Ele podia sentir a pele de Duo contra sua bochecha e o calor do corpo a sua volta, envolvendo-o. Ele não tinha dormido na noite anterior, raqueando para colocar suas fichas nos arquivos da escola. No entanto a segurança da escola era realmente difícil de ser quebrada, então ele gastou a noite inteira para inserir as informações.

O ombro de Duo parecia um travesseiro, o que o induziu ao sono. Ele sabia que não deveria baixar sua guarda já que eles estavam em missão, mas a voz de Duo era como uma canção de ninar, mais a mão que afagava seus cabelos gentilmente, parecia guiá-lo ao sono, seguro no colo de Duo.

Acostumado a monólogos, Duo continuou falando, aproveitando o carinho nos cabelos de Heero. Mas então, ele finalmente notou um ressonar suave e uma batida constante de coração vindos do garoto no seu colo.

"Yuy-chan? Está dormindo?"

Nenhuma resposta veio de Heero. Duo estava sem fala por um momento. Ele nunca pensou que Heero confiaria nele o suficiente para baixar sua guarda, deixando Duo para protegê-lo de quaisquer perigos que porventura pudessem ocorrer. Ele suspirou feliz e saboreou a proximidade que tinha com Heero no momento.

Enquanto o tempo passou, Duo notou que os estudantes que os estavam assistindo haviam, um por um, deixado seus esconderijos e voltado para a escola derrotados. Duo olhou para o rosto de Heero e sorriu. Heero era realmente uma graça dormindo. Sua face estava livre de preocupações. A boca delicada estava entreaberta, tentando Duo a beijá-la novamente.

E Duo realmente se rendeu à tentação, pois o beijo na lanchonete não o satisfez completamente. Lentamente ele pressionou seus lábios naqueles lábiois tentadores. Duo beijou Heero cuidadosamente, não querendo acordar a beleza adormecida. Ele jurou que Heero estava ronronando quando ele mordiscou os lábios do piloto japonês gentilmente.

Um tempo se passou em silêncio enquanto Duo provou Heero, satisfazendo-se com aqueles lábios delicados. Ainda era difícil para Duo acreditar que o que avia acontecido naquele dia era real. Ele finalmente conseguiu beijar Heero e torná-lo sua namorada. Apenas sua! Finalmente sentindo-se satisfeito, Duo quebrou o beijo e deixou seus lábios subirem, beijando a ponta do nariz e então a testa. "Meu". Duo sussurrou e abraçou o rapaz adormecido ternamente.

Estranho, Heero deveria ter acordado com o mais leve toque já que ele for a treinado para ser capaz de fazê-lo. Mas dessa vez, parecia que o rapaz japonês havia, inconscientemente deixado seu treinamento de lado, sucumbindo no calor e segurança que Duo lhe transmitiu. Ao invés de acordar, Heero ronronou e aconchegou-se ainda mais no abraço de Duo, como se afirmando que ele realmente pertencia a Duo.

O silêncio foi perturbado pelo som de passos leves vindos em sua direção. Duo levantou a cabeça e viu que Ryoko se aproximava deles, pronta para falar. O piloto americano rapidamente fez gestos de silêncio, pedindo para que ela ficasse quieta. Ryoko pareceu confusa, mas quando Duo apontou para a figura adormecida em seu colo, ela sorriu.

Ela olhou para Heero e então se voltou para Duo, murmurando. "Você é um cara de sorte."

Duo leu os lábios dela. Ele assentiu e sorriu. Sim, ele era o cara mais sortudo por ter aquela criatura linda dormindo no seu colo. Ryoko lhe deu uma piscadela e foi embora silenciosamente, deixando Duo, que havia tornado sua atenção para o ser adormecido em seus braços.

Já estava escuro quando a beleza adormecida[1] em seu colo decidiu acordar. Heero estava ainda meio acordado e imaginou onde estaria. Ele havia adormecido, mas não em sua cama, então onde ele estava agora? Ele podia sentir calor irradiando ao redor do seu corpo, e uma suave respiração roçava a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Heero tencionou-se quando percebeu que alguém o estava abraçando.

"Yuy-chan? Está acordada?"

Aquela voz… era Duo. Então ele tinha adormecido no colo de Duo. Heero rapidamente endireitou-se e encarou os orbes violetas à sua frente.

"Eu dormi por quanto tempo?" Heero notou que o céu já tinha se tornado escuro.

"Umas três horas."

"Três horas?" Heero levantou. "Como estão suas pernas?"

Duo levantou-se também, permitindo que seu sangue, que havia parado na altura do seu colo, circulasse novamente por suas pernas. "Elas vão ficar bem."

"Você deveria ter me acordado quando eu adormeci." Heero franziu o cenho.

"Nah, seria falta de educação fazer uma coisa dessas com a minha namorada." Duo sorriu. "Vamos, está escuro aqui. Eu vou levá-lo ao dormitório." Ele pegou a mão de Heero e os dois caminharam em direção aos dormitórios.

_______________________________________________________________________________

[1] Não gosto de usar "Bela Adormecida", apesar de saber que essa é a referência, pela simples razão de que, apesar do tema da história, Heero não é uma garota e, ainda mais quando se trata dos pensamentos de Duo, este tem plena consciência de que se trata de um garoto.

E aí??? o que acharam?????

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e também mandando seus recadinhos fofos!!

Um agradecimento especial novamente à guida-chan e também Raquel-Chel, lady-chan e Aryam McAllister pelas reviews.

Ah, e se quiserem escrever seus comentários para a Akuma, sintam-se a vontade. Eu traduzirei todos para ela.

Reviews??? Please???


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi (sim, dois rapazes lindos se agarrando um bocado), lemon (eles não apenas se agarram, eles fazem coisinhas também), um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (se fosse meu....................ah, se fosse meu.........................)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

Há!!!! 4ª Parte pronta e no ponto!!!!

Enjoy it!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Parte 4

A jornada de volta ao quarto de Heero foi muito curta para Duo. Ele ainda queria segurar a mão de Heero, mas percebeu que já era hora de soltá-la. Heero parou na frente da porta e olhou para ele, como se esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Duo tinha uma longa lista em sua mente do que ele gostaria de fazer. No topo estava beijar Heero. Ele queria beijar Heero novamente, sentir aqueles lábios e ouvi-lo ronronando. Parecia que ele nunca teria o suficiente do piloto japonês. Mas dessa vez, Duo sabia que precisaria de uma boa razão para fazê-lo.

Então ele notou algumas garotas vindo em sua direção. Duo sorriu internamente, ele tinha a razão agora. Ele poderia dizer que isso era necessário para convencer as garotas, se Heero o questionasse. Com isso em mente, Duo inclinou-se e tomou a boca de Heero.

Quando Heero viu a porta de seu quarto, o piloto japonês sentiu-se um pouco desapontado, mas rapidamente mandou esse sentimento embora. Por que ele deveria se sentir desapontado, ele deveria estar feliz por finalmente estar sozinho, livre do baka de trança. Mas ainda assim ele sentia que alguma coisa estava faltando e que ele não conseguia perceber o que era. Heero olhou para Duo, esperando encontrar a resposta.

O que ele não esperava era ver Duo inclinando-se e capturando sua boca. Aqueles lábios firmes pressionaram-se contra os seus novamente, selando a boca de Heero por um momento antes de se retirarem.

"Boa noite, koi." Ele ouviu Duo falando, mas sua mente estava muito ocupada para processar as palavras. Ele estava imaginando por que Duo o beijara novamente. Então ele notou que algumas garotas estavam observando-os. Então Duo estava contando sobre seu relacionamento para as garotas, por isso o beijo. Sua mente aceitou a explicação lógica e pensou em uma ação para responder à de Duo. Heero agiu assim que sua mente encontrou uma ação aceitável. Ele inclinou-se e beijou Duo de volta.

"Boa noite," Então Heero fechou a porta, deixando Duo encarando-a idiotamente. Engraçado, Heero não sentia que alguma coisa estava faltando mais.

Duo ainda ficou encarando a porta. Heero o havia beijado de volta. Heero estava beijando-o!!! Duo sorriu largamente e caminhou para o seu próprio quarto. Saltitava alegremente e ignorava os olhares que recebeu durante o caminho.

Ele encontrou um pedaço de papel em sua cama que fez com que se esquecesse de sua felicidade. Era do informante. O papel dizia que eles teriam que esperar duas semanas antes que o informante pudesse lhes dar alguma informação. Duo franziu o cenho e decidiu discutir aquilo com Heero essa noite.

Ele esperou até meia noite antes de escapar do seu quarto. O quarto de Heero ficava no primeiro andar então Duo teria que escalar em uma árvore para chegar até a janela. Uma janela trancada não seria problema para um ladrão como ele. Ele abriu a janela e entrou silenciosamente.

Um clique suave o recebeu e ele sentiu o cano de uma arma sendo pressionado contra a parte de trás da sua cabeça.

"Mexa-se e você morre." Uma voz de tenor falou com ele. Duo reconheceu a voz.

"Heero?"

"Duo? Que porra você está fazendo aqui?"

Duo sentiu a arma sendo abaixada e virou-se para encarar Heero. Ele encarou idiotamente o piloto japonês que estava vestindo………. apenas um SPANDEX!! "Heero!!! Você está…hmmphh."

Heero pôs sua mão na boca de Duo e aproximou-se do garoto de tranças. "Fique quieto. Você vai acordar as outras." Ele sussurrou.

O piloto Americano percebeu seu erro e acenou em entendimento. Ele tirou a mão de Heero da sua boca e falou em um tom mais baixo. "Você está maluco? Você usa esse maldito spandex para dormir? E se tiver uma inspeção noturna?"

"Hn, eu vou vestir aquela camisola idiota antes de abrir a porta."

"E se eles não quiserem esperar e usarem a duplicata da chave? Você vai estar com problemas!"

Heero bufou e decidiu ignorar o tópico. "O que você quer comigo?"

"Huh?"

"Você não veio até aqui só para me ver usando uma camisola, veio?"

Duo riu nervosamente. Na verdade uma parte de si havia esperado por isso. "Não, eu vim para discutir isso."

Ele entregou o papel para Heero. Assim que terminou de lê-lo, Heero franziu o cenho. Ele ainda teria que ficar mais duas semanas nessa escola; vestindo essas roupas ridículas? Injustiça! ... Tá, agora ele parecia o Wufei...

"E então, o que faremos?" A voz de Duo trouxe Heero de volta à realidade.

"Nós esperaremos."

"O quê?"

"O bilhete disse que nós devemos esperar, então nós esperaremos."

"Você não acha que isso é uma armadilha? Poderia ser alguém da OZ que colocou o bilhete lá."

"Eu chequei a escola inteira a noite passada, Duo." Heero grunhiu. Essa era a razão porque ele dormiu aquela tarde. "Esta escola está livre da OZ."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim, agora você vai soltar minha mão?"

Duo olhou para baixo e percebeu que sua mão ainda estava segurando a de Heero. "Gomen." Ele sorriu candidamente e soltou a mão com relutância. "É melhor eu ir agora antes que nos peguem, né?"

Pretendendo fechar a janela, Heero seguiu Duo que estava escalando para fora da janela. Repentinamente, Duo voltou-se. "Da próxima vez, use a camisola, tá?"

Heero franziu o cenho. Vendo a carranca, Duo sorriu e beijou a testa de Heero. "Durma bem, Yuy-chan." Então o piloto trançado rapidamente desceu da árvore e voltou para seu quarto.

Novamente, Heero estava surpreso. Era seu terceiro beijo hoje, quarto se contasse o beijo que ele deu em Duo. Sua testa estava quente, enviando uma sensação estranha e confortante por todo seu corpo. Heero decidiu que gostava de ser beijado e foi dormir com um sorriso no rosto. Ele não estava consciente do estranho sentimento que crescia em seu coração a cada beijo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A manhã chegou e Heero encontrou Mario esperando na porta da frente. "Bom dia, Yuy-chan."

"Bom dia." Heero tentou sair, mas Mario bloqueou o caminho com seu corpanzil.

"O que aquele fracote tem de tão bom?"

"Nani?"

"Seu namorado, Yuy-chan? Por que você gosta de um fracote como ele?"

"Duo é forte."

"Eu sou mais forte que ele." Mario se aproximou de Heero.

"Que seja, Mario-kun. Agora, você poderia sair da frente e me deixar ir?"

"Bem, eu acho que sou mais qualificado para ser seu namorado que aquele garoto de trança."

"Não estou interessada." Heero sentia-se irritado e queria se livrar do garoto maior, mas Mario segurava sua mão apertado.

"Eu beijo bem, sabe. Deixe-me te mostrar o quão inexperiente é o seu namorado comparado comigo."

Como aquele garoto ousava tocá-lo. Heero estava pronto para socá-lo quando Mario segurou sua mão, mas a palavra 'beijo' parou-o. Ele seria beijado novamente? Seria tão bom quanto ontem? Heero estava atordoado e Mario não perdeu a chance. Ele pregou Heero na parede e beijou-o ferozmente.

Heero rapidamente descobriu que ele não gostava do beijo. O beijo não era terno. Era rude e buscava dominância, não como o de Duo. Então ele sentiu uma língua tentando esgueirar-se por sua boca aberta. De jeito nenhum ele iria deixar aquela coisa invadir sua boca. Heero estava a ponto de chutar Mario quando um punho conectou-se à bochecha do grandalhão.

Mario sentiu o soco no rosto, forçando-o a desistir e encontrar-se com um Duo Maxwell extremamente puto. "Como você ousa beijá-la, Mario?." Duo rosnou e deu outro soco no estômago de Mario.

Duo tinha planejado pegar Heero de manhã assim eles poderiam caminhar juntos para a classe. O que ele não esperava era ver Mario na frente do quarto de Heero. Aquele grandalhão estava beijando Heero. Mario estava beijando Heero! Sua namorada!!!! Duo enxergou vermelho.

"Pare com isso, Maxwell." Mario segurou o estomago. "Ela me deixou beijá-la."

"O quê?" Duo congelou no lugar.

Ainda segurando o estômago, Mário sorriu. "Eu acho que ela me prefere como namorado."

"Mentira!"

"Por que não perguntamos a ela? Yuy-chan, você gosta do meu beijo, não gosta? Mario e Duo viraram-se para olhar para Heero. Heero olhou para Duo e então para Mario. Lentamente ele afastou-se da parede e foi em direção a Mario.

"Yuy-chan?" Duo estava chocado. Heero escolheu Mario ao invés dele??? Como isso poderia acontecer??

Mario sorriu triunfante quando viu Yuy-chan caminhando em sua direção. Então ela finalmente percebeu quem era melhor. Ele mal podia esperar para explorar mais sua boca..... e seu corpo. O que ele não estava preparado era para receber um forte soco direto em seu nariz. Aquilo certamente apagou suas luzes.

O queixo de Duo caiu quando Heero socou Mario. O grandão desmoronou com um baque alto, convencendo Duo que Heero estava no modo Soldado Perfeito quando entregou aquele soco. Colocando o queixo no lugar, Duo aproximou-se de Heero.

"Aquela foi uma boa coisa para se fazer, Yuy-chan." Duo sorriu. "Aposto que ele nunca esperou ser nocauteado por uma garota."

Heero fungou. "Ele é nojento." Ele levantou o braço para limpar o sangue do canto dos lábios.

"Yuy-chan!! Seus lábios estão sangrando?" Duo estava surpreso e segurou a mão de Heero. Seu soco deve ter feito Mario morder os lábios de Heero. "não limpe com sua manga." Ele rebocou Heero de volta para o quarto.

Após fechar a porta, Duo ordenou a Heero que sentasse na cama enquanto ele pegava o kit de primeiros socorros.

"Hnn, este é um dano insignificante."

"Não se você é uma garota." Duo sentou-se e segurou o queixo de Heero com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita segurava o algodão molhado. Ele limpou cuidadosamente o sangue nos lábios de Heero.

Heero deixou Duo trabalhar em seus lábios enquanto sua mente processava o que tinha acontecido. Aquele maldito Mario achava que beijava bem? Ele estava sonhando então. O beijo de Duo era bem melhor. Pensando nisso, por que o beijo de Duo era tão bom? Porque ele era seu amigo? Era apenas Duo quem conseguia fazê-lo se sentir bem o beijando?

Enquanto isso, Duo havia terminado com os lábios de Heero. O garoto de trança suspirou. "Heero, por que você o deixou te beijar?"

"Huh?" Heero parou seu processo mental e focou sua atenção em Duo.

"Eu conheço sua força e sua capacidade. Mario nunca seria capaz de te beijar se você não desse chance. Aposto que você bateria bastante nele se ele tentasse se forçar pra cima de você."

"..........."

"Por que, Heero?"

"............"

"Heero, não me ignore. Eu tenho que saber!!" Duo podia sentir o ciúme nublando sua mente. Ele sabia que não tinha nenhuma razão para forçar Heero a contá-lo. Mas ele estava com ciúmes! E aquilo sobrepujou qualquer outro pensamento racional.

"……. Eu achei que seria bom......" Heero não sabia por que, ele não podia ignorar Duo. E além do mais, ele queria saber por que apenas o beijo de Duo era tão bom.

"Você o quêêêê?????" Duo não acreditava em seus ouvidos.

"Seu beijo era tão bom, então pensei que o dele também seria."

Duo não sabia mais se queria rir ou chorar. Então, em outras palavras, Heero gostou quando Duo o beijou? Foi pro isso que ele deixou Mario beijá-lo? Heero às vezes era como uma criança quando se referia a lidar com sentimentos humanos.

"Deus, Heero. Você nunca foi beijado antes?"

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você me beijou."

"Eu sei disso. Refiro-me a antes daquilo."

"……….." Heero evitou o olhar, tentando evitar a questão de Duo.

"Heeeroooooooo!!!" Deus, ele soou como Relena, mas não podia evitar. Algumas vezes Heero era realmente irritante. Duo colocou sua mão no queixo de Heero e virou a cabeça do piloto japonês para fitá-lo novamente. "Me responda."

"Não." Heero franziu o cenho ainda mais. O que ele não sabia é que a careta tornava sua face ainda mais adorável em seu atual disfarce. Duo teve que lutar com vontade para não beijar o piloto japonês.

"O quê?"

"Quem se importaria o suficiente para me beijar, Duo? Dr. J?" Heero fungou.

Então ele foi o primeiro beijo de Heero? Duo sentiu seu coração explodir de felicidade. Então apenas ele beijou Heero? Uh, oh, risque isso. Aquele maldito Mario havia beijado Heero. Duo fez uma nota mental para fazer Mario sofrer mais depois. Agora, era melhor lidar com Heero primeiro.

"Ok, isso não significa que você pode deixar qualquer um te beijar."

"Por que não?"

"Bom, dã. Você é minha namorada agora, lembra? Além disso, você gostou de ser beijado pelo Mario?"

"Não"

"Você sabe agora que não é todo beijo que pode fazer você se sentir bem."

"Percebo isso agora." Heero grunhiu.

"Então é melhor você não deixar mais ninguém te beijar."

"Não vou."

"Bom, parece que nós nos entendemos. Eu ficaria realmente embaraçado se todo mundo soubesse que minha namorada gostasse mais dos beijos de outros do que do meu." Duo sorriu alegremente.

"Hn"

"Ei, isso não é jeito de falar com seu namorado."

".........."

"Táá, primeiro você trai seu namorado beijando outro garoto. Segundo, você ignora o seu namorado. Você tem que ser punida, Yuy-chan." Duo sorriu. Ele segurou a cabeça de Heero com as duas mãos e capturou seus lábios.

Heero estava assustado, mas não afastou Duo. Assim que os lábios de Duo encontraram os seus, a mente de Heero parou de trabalhar. Ele não sabia por que Duo queria fazer isso e também não se importava. Enquanto Duo pudesse fazê-lo se sentir bem, ele não resistiria ao beijo.

Percebendo que Heero não se importava, Duo aprofundou o beijo. Heero sentiu Duo percorrer a língua por seu lábio inferior como se perguntando a Heero se ele poderia entrar. Se deixasse a língua entrar ele se sentiria melhor? Hesitante, Heero abriu sua boca.

Duo escorregou sua língua para dentro da boca aberta de Heero e passou a explorar seu interior. Heero podia sentir a língua acariciando seus dentes, a parte interna de sua bochecha, o céu da boca e, finalmente, provocando sua língua. Todos os segredos de sua boca estavam expostos pela língua exploradora que agora estava em sua boca. Isso realmente fez com que ele se sentisse bem enquanto gemia dentro da boca de Duo.

Wohoo, ele podia fazer Heero gemer. Duo estava no Paraíso. Ele podia sentir a língua de Heero lutando e seus braços elevaram-se para segurar seu pescoço. E agora, que tal...

"Yuy-chan!!" A voz de Ryoko foi ouvida do lado de fora do quarto, seguida por uma batida na porta.

Heero afastou-se imediatamente enquanto Duo praguejava em todos os idiomas que ele conhecia. Sempre havia um obstáculo toda vez que ele tentava ir adiante. Duo levantou-se e abriu a porta. Ele viu Ryoko e as outras garotas paradas a sua frente.

"Ryoko-chan. O que foi?"

Ryoko estava surpresa. "Duo-kun. Você aqui? Nós acabamos de notar que alguém nocauteou Mario bem na frente do quarto de Yuy-chan."

Atrás de Ryoko, Duo podia ver Mario ainda caído no chão. "Heh. Ele ainda está inconsciente, huh? Acho que bati nele com muita força então."

"Duo-kun? Foi você que bateu nele? Por quê?" Os olhos de Ryoko se arregalaram.

"Bom, isso vai ensiná-lo a não incomodar Yuy-chan novamente." Duo sorriu ferozmente.

"Incomodar Yuy-chan? O que ele fez?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que ele se forçou, certo? Duo não queria lembrar que havia outro homem que havia beijado *seu* Heero.

"Percebo. Então Mario fez algo terrível. Mas você não deveria entrar no quarto de uma garota. Onde está Yuy-chan, ela está bem?

Heero escolheu aquele momento para aparecer e parar ao lado de Duo. "Eu estou bem, Ryoko-chan." Duo rapidamente envolveu a cintura de Heero com o braço.

"Sim, ela está bem agora. Vamos, nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula se ficarmos parados aqui."

Ryoko e as outras garotas não deixaram de perceber o pequeno corte no canto dos lábios de Heero e logo perceberam o que havia acontecido. Elas olharam para Mario com raiva e então Ryoko voltou-se para Heero. "Estou feliz que você está bem, Yuy-chan. Vamos, apenas deixe aquele bastardo para lá." Eles caminharam juntos para a aula, ignorando o ainda inconsciente Mario.

Duo estava realmente feliz. Ele tinha conseguido beijar Heero novamente e dessa vez tinha conseguido fazê-lo gemer. O garoto japonês definitivamente gostava de ser beijado. Ele tinha que fazer esse fato trabalhar para sua plena vantagem. Duo estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, pensando em um jeito de beijar Heero novamente que ele não percebeu que ainda estava na sala de aula.

"DUO MAXWELL!"

Duo pulou de sua cadeira ao ouvir a voz alta e irritada. Esta pertencia ao professor. "Sim, Senhor?"

"Eu te chamei cinco vezes e mesmo assim você não me ouviu." O professor parecia muito irritado.

"Sinto muito, senhor."

"Julgando pela sua falta de atenção na aula, eu agora sei porque você tirou um F no teste de ontem. Aqui está sua prova de volta."

Duo suspirou quando o professor lhe devolveu a prova. "Mas senhor, ontem foi meu primeiro dia na escola. Eu não sabia que havia um teste e eu não me preparei para ele."

"Ontem era um teste-surpresa. E não use a desculpa de que 'Eu ainda sou novo na escola'. Só para constar, Yuy conseguiu tirar um A no teste."

Duo olhou para Heero e viu o piloto japonês sorrindo de lado. Claro que o Soldado Perfeito poderia facilmente ir bem no teste. Duo fez bico e ficou emburrado enquanto voltou para o seu lugar. Alguns risos abafados e risadinhas foram ouvidos dos outros estudantes enquanto eles observavam a atitude do casal.

"Desde que tantos de vocês também tiraram notas baixas, nós teremos outro teste para melhorar suas notas amanhã. Preparem-se." Disse o professor.

Duo suspirou novamente quando ouviu o professor e, dessa vez, ele não era o único. Muitos estudantes o seguiram. Alguns estavam resmungando enquanto outros estavam emburrados. Nenhum deles parecia feliz com as novidades.

Mas, assim que o sino tocou, os pensamentos sobre o teste desapareceram da mente de Duo. Era hora do intervalo e ele pretendia gastar todo seu tempo apenas com Heero. Se ele fosse sortudo o suficiente, talvez ele conseguisse uma chance de beijar Heero novamente. O piloto americano rapidamente caminhou a passos largos em direção a Heero, que ainda estava arrumando seus livros.

"Vamos para o jardim, né?"

Heero olhou para o piloto Americano e estava a ponto de responder quando uma voz de garota os interrompeu.

"Com licença, Yuy." A voz era de Ryoko e vinha de trás de Duo.

Heero e Duo viraram-se e viram Ryoko com alguns garotos e meninas aproximando-se deles.

"O que foi, Ryoko?" Duo colocou sua máscara sorridente no rosto.

"Bom, como você ouviu, haverá um teste amanhã e, desde que Yuy-chan conseguiu um A no teste anterior… nós gostaríamos de perguntar se ela nos ajudaria a estudar." Ryoko explicou e virou-se para Heero. "Você se importa, Yuy?"

Heero não poderia recusar esse pedido, poderia? "Claro que não."

"Ótimo, que tal nós começarmos agora, na biblioteca?"

E lá se foi seu plano de ficar com Heero hoje. Duo xingou silenciosamente, estudar não estava nos seus planos, já que ele odiava estudar. "Bom, nesse caso, eu acho que terei que te entregar a Yuy-chan por hoje."

"Duo, você não quer estudar conosco?" outra garota perguntou.

"Nah, eu farei isso mais tarde. Até, pessoal." Duo rapidamente se afastou, temendo que Ryoko ou os outros fossem pedir para que ele ficasse. Mas ele não percebeu que sua trança fora feita de refém pela mão de alguém.

"ITAIII" Duo parou de andar quando percebeu que sua trança havia sido capturada. Ele virou-se e viu a mesma presa pelo aperto da mão de Heero. "Yuy-chan, minha trança não é um brinquedo, sabe."

"Eu sei."

"Bom, então a solte."

"Não."

"Por quê?"

"Você tem que estudar conosco, Duo."

"Nani??"

Heero levantou-se. "Vamos, minna."

"Ei, eu disse que estudaria depois, Yuy-chan."

"Eu não acredito nisso." O piloto japonês caminhou em direção à porta com a trança de Duo ainda presa, forçando o piloto americano a segui-lo.

Duo fez beicinho. "Tirar um F uma vez não quer dizer que eu vá tirar um F sempre."

"Sim, quer dizer."

"Yuy-chan!!!"

Ryoko e as outras garotas davam risadinhas enquanto os garotos riam abafadamente enquanto seguiam o casal para a biblioteca. Eles eram realmente engraçados de assistir. "Vamos, Duo. Estudar não é tão ruim. Além do mais, se você se juntar a nós você não vai ter que deixar a Yuy-chan, né?" Ryoko tentou animar um emburrado Duo.

"É, eu sei. Mas agora eu preferiria jogar com os outros rapazes ou comer alguma coisa." Duo ainda estava tentando soltar sua trança de Heero sem nenhum efeito. "Vamos, Yuy-chan. Solte minha trança."

Para a surpresa de Duo, Heero parou de andar e olhou-o diretamente. "Você prefere estar com os outros garotos a estar comigo?"

Duo estava atarantado. Ele nunca pensou que Heero diria alguma coisa como aquela. Maldição, o Soldado Perfeito estava realmente perfeito em seu papel de namorada. "Não, eu não quis dizer isso."

"Sim, você queria, você disse aquilo. Você não quer ficar comigo, quer?"

"Não, é claro que eu quero estar com você, Yuy-chan."

"Você diz isso só pra me alegrar."

"Não! Eu realmente quis dizer isso."

"Não se force. Aqui, você está livre para ir." Heero colocou a trança na mão de Duo e afastou-se novamente, deixando Duo com a boca escancarada.

O piloto Americano encarou sua trança, então Ryoko e os outros, que apenas deram de ombros, e por último a figura que se afastava à sua frente. Heero, aquele desgraçado! Ele não deu a Duo nenhuma outra saída além de seguir sua atuação. Não é ato de um namorado deixar sua namorada nessas condições. Então isso significava que ele teria que estudar com os outros.

Oculto de Duo e dos outros que ele deixou para trás, o piloto japonês estava sorrindo. Heero havia imaginado que Duo tentaria fugir. Como nas escolas anteriores, o baka de trança nunca gostou de estudar. Heero sabia que seria entediante estudar sem Duo ao seu lado. Era sempre Duo que fazia o tédio ir embora enquanto ele tinha que se concentrar muito para ignorar a tagarelice do piloto americano. Nesta escola, Ryoko conseguiu substituir a posição de Duo nisso.

Mas para estudar na biblioteca não seria nem um pouco divertido já que Ryoko também estudaria seriamente. Então Heero fez com que Duo tivesse que se juntar a ele. Além do mais, uma parte dele queria sempre que Duo estivesse próximo a ele. Para ser honesto, Heero sentiu um pouco de ciúmes quando Duo disse que preferia estar jogando com os outros garotos. O plano foi concretizado, agora Heero estava apenas esperando que Duo o seguisse como resultado do plano.

O plano de Heero realmente foi um sucesso quando ele ouviu Duo segui-lo.

"Yuy-chan, espere!" Duo parou na frente de Heero, forçando-o a parar. "OK, você venceu. Eu vou estudar com você. Agora pare de fingir que está magoada desse jeito." Duo cruzou os braços.

"Eu imaginei que sim." Heero deixou o sorriso afetado óbvio em seu rosto.

"Você realmente sabe como me forçar a estudar, hein?"

"Bom, ela não é sua namorada por nada, Duo." Ryoko e os outros haviam se aproximado, dando rizinhos.

"É, eu deveria saber disso." Duo pegou a mão de Heero e inclinou-se. "Então, poderíamos continuar com nossa jornada à biblioteca, minha senhora?"

Aquela atitude fez com que Ryoko e os outros explodissem em risadas enquanto caminhavam o resto do caminho até a biblioteca.

____________________________________________________

Na próxima semana.... hor, hot, hot!!!! E também... sweet, sweet, sweet!!!!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e também mandando seus recadinhos fofos!!

Um agradecimento especial novamente à Raquel Chel e Aoi-tsukii pelas reviews.

Ah, e se quiserem escrever seus comentários para a Akuma, sintam-se a vontade. Eu traduzirei todos para ela.

Reviews??? Please???


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi (sim, dois rapazes lindos se agarrando um bocado), lemon (eles não apenas se agarram, eles fazem coisinhas também), um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (se fosse meu....................ah, se fosse meu.........................)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

Consegui!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parte 5 prontinha!

Enjoy it!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Parte 5

"Itaiii!!!" Um livro grosso, o qual aterrissou na cabeça de Duo era a razão para o grito do garoto.

"Pela sexta vez, pare de sonhar e escute o que eu acabei de explicar, Duo." Heero falou calmamente. Eles estavam sentados em volta de uma mesa redonda na biblioteca agora. Os livros e dicionários estavam abertos por toda ela.

"Hmm, eu acho que você precisa de um empurrãozinho para estudar, Duo." Ryoko olhou para ele pensativamente.

"Nada pode me forçar a lembrar todas essas coisinhas horríveis, Ryoko."

"Bom, eu acho que tem uma coisa que pode fazer você lembrar-se de todas essas lições." Ryoko sorriu.

"Ah, é? E o que é?" Duo estava plenamente certo de que nada poderia fazer com que toda aquela material sem sentido entrasse na sua cabeça.

"Que tal um beijo de sua amada namorada para cada vez que você consiga responder uma questão que nós te fizermos?"

Oooww, se a trança de Duo estivesse viva, esta já estaria apontando para o alto como uma antena.

"O quê???" Duas vozes responderam simultaneamente. Uma pertencia a Heero e a outra a Duo.

"Vejamos…… nós te daremos 15 minutos para decorar este livro." Ryoko apontou para o volume sobre a mesa. "E então nós vamos fazer perguntas baseadas nesse livro. Se você puder responder à questão, você será recompensado com um beijo da Yuy. Que tal?"

"É uma ótima idéia, Ryoko." Outra garota falou. "Duo com certeza vai memorizar todas as lições com esse método."

"Você quer que eu lembre tudo o que está nesse livro em apenas 15 minutos??"

"Yep. É um preço baixo para poder ganhar os beijos de Yuy." Ryoko piscou o olho para Duo.

"Eu posso ganhar beijos também se eu memorizar o livro?" Um garoto perguntou de brincadeira.

Duo, que estava sentado ao lado de Heero, rapidamente envolveu seus braços ao redor do piloto. "De jeito nenhum. Eu sou o único que pode receber beijos dela!" Heero contorceu-se de surpresa e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando Duo o abraçou apertado.

"Relaxa, Duo. Ele está só brincando." Ryoko sorriu diante da possessividade de Duo e da surpresa de Heero. "É melhor você começar a memorizar isso agora. Eu coloquei o alarme do meu relógio para daqui a 15 minutos."

"Eu não disse que concordava com isso, Ryoko-chan." Heero falou e sentiu os braços de Duo retesarem-se ao seu redor. Duo poderia estar pensando que ele não estava agindo como namorada dele nesse momento, mas uma parte sua sentia-se apreensiva com o pensamento de beijar Duo novamente. É verdade que os beijos dele eram bons, mas eles também estavam acabando com seu auto-controle. Ele quase perdeu o controle da última vez que Duo o beijou. Ele havia gemido e deixado seus braços circularem o pescoço de Duo. Perigo! Ele tinha que manter o controle.

"Não se preocupe, Yuy, você não tem que beijá-lo na nossa frente. Além do mais, nós não estamos tão ansiosos para deixar Duo beijá-la, especialmente os garotos. Aposto que eles farão algumas perguntas bem difíceis para o seu namorado." Ryoko piscou o olho para os garotos que estavam sorrindo diabolicamente.

"Né, Yuy-chan. Você não se importa com isso, importa?" Heero podia sentir os braços de Duo estreitarem-se ao seu redor e a voz do piloto de trança perto da sua orelha. Por reflexo ele voltou-se para Duo, o que foi realmente um grande erro para ele, mas uma bênção para Duo. Heero encontrou um par de olhos violeta suplicantes olhando para ele. Por que aqueles olhos sempre lhe davam aquelas sensações estranhas? Uma parte sua queria realizar o que quer que fosse que aqueles olhos desejavam, mas a outra parte estava lhe dizendo para recusar esse acordo. Perder o controle era algo inaceitável para ele, então abriu a boca para dizer não.

"Tudo bem. Não me importo." O que aconteceu? Por que seus lábios traíram sua vontade? Heero realmente surpreendeu-se quando concordou com o acordo. Ele estava realmente tão desesperado assim para ser beijado por Duo novamente? Antes que ele pudesse em mais alguma coisas, uma chuva de beijos começou a atacar suas bochechas.

"Obrigado, Yuy-chan." A voz feliz de Duo podia ser ouvida por entre os beijos.

"Duo, pare com isso. Você está proibido de beijá-la pelos próximos 15 minutos."

Duo parou de beijar e fez bico. "Você não disse nada sobre isso."

"É por isso que estou dizendo agora. Agora solte-a. nós ainda precisamos que ela nos ensine enquanto você está memorizando este livro." Ryoko estendeu o livro para Duo.

Duo ficou ainda mais amuado, mas soltou Heero e pegou o livro. Depois que Duo o soltou, Heero sentiu seu controle voltando. Isso era ruim. Ele não podia se permitir perder o controle cada vez que Duo estivesse perto dele.

"Eu tenho mais uma condição para esse acordo." Todos olharam para Heero. "Duo irá perder um beijo cada vez que não souber a resposta." Que se lembrasse Heero nunca teve medo, mas agora ele estava realmente assustado. Com medo de perder o controle. Ele nunca perdeu seu controle antes e agora qualquer coisa que o baka de trança fazia parecia fazer com que Heero o perdesse facilmente. Era realmente assustador saber que seu corpo traidor queria atirar-se em Duo e receber mais beijos do piloto americano.

"Wow, essa é uma boa idéia, Yuy. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai se esforçar bastante para memorizar todas as páginas daquele livro!" Ryoko deu uma risadinha.

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas, Duo. Isso é justo o suficiente. Já que você está pedindo por um beijo cada vez que você acertar uma pergunta, ela também pode pedir algo se você não conseguir. Agora se eu fosse você, eu começaria a memorizar aquele livro ao invés de negociar com a Yuy. O tempo não para, sabe?" Ao ouvir as palavras de Ryoko, Duo rapidamente voltou a se concentrar no livro. Ele teria certeza de cada pergunta receberia uma resposta correta, assim ele poderia conseguir o máximo possível de beijos de Heero. Por 15 minutos, incrivelmente Duo foi capaz de manter silêncio enquanto os outros perguntavam sobre a matéria para Heero.

Tic. Tac. Tic. "Ok, seu tempo acabou, Duo." Ryoko desligou o alarme do relógio e então tirou o livro de Duo. "Pronto para as perguntas?"

"Uhm… é…" Duo ainda estava com a cabeça atrás do livro até que Ryoko tirou-o dele.

"Eu vou explicar o acordo mais uma vez. Você vai ganhar um beijo de Yuy-chan cada vez que você conseguir responder uma questão e vai perder um cada vez que falhar. Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Quantas perguntas vocês vão fazer?" Duo agitou-se. A quantidade de beijos que ele receberia de Heero dependeria da quantidade de perguntas.

Ryoko pensou por um momento. "Hm… Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Vejamos… nós estamos em oito aqui, exceto você. Bom, então serão oito perguntas."

"Você quer que eu responda só oito perguntas??" Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram. Não de choque, mas de deslumbramento, pensando em receber oito beijos de Heero. E ainda assim ele queria mais.

"Você parece seguro de que conseguirá responder todas as questões." Ryoko sorriu de lado.

Duo sorriu de volta. "Eu sou!"

"Bom, vejamos se você realmente consegue ganhar todos esses beijos." Ryoko piscou para os outros estudantes que piscaram de volta. Eles tinham concordado em dar as perguntas mais difíceis para Duo.

E para surpresa de todos, Duo realmente conseguiu responder completamente a todas as questões. Ele até mesmo conseguiu explicar uma fórmula, a qual estava contida em duas páginas completas do livro, como resposta à questão de Heero.

"Eu não acredito nisso." Ryoko balançou a cabeça e os outros fizeram o mesmo em concordância. Todos estavam olhando para Duo, o qual sorria largamente, satisfeito consigo. "É melhor você acreditar, Ryoko-chan. Já que eu respondi corretamente as oito perguntas, posso receber meu prêmio agora?" Duo abraçou Heero, o qual o olhava em choque. Ele nunca pensou que aquele baka de trança poderia responder a todas as questões, especialmente a sua própria questão. Parecia que Duo não era tão idiota quanto fazia parecer.

"O poder de um beijo é realmente assustador, hein?" a frase de Ryoko arrancou risadas dos outros estudantes, menos Heero. Ele estava inquieto dentro do abraço de Duo, pensando sobre beijá-lo oito vezes. Kamisama, oito vezes? Um beijo de Duo era o suficiente para fazê-lo perder o controle e agora ele teria que beijar Duo oito vezes?

"Por mais que nós quiséssemos assistir a vocês dois se beijando, eu acho melhor você arrumar outro lugar para receber seu prêmio, Duo. Não acho que a bibliotecária, que não para de nos encarar, vai permitir que você desfrute do seu prêmio aqui." Ryoko piscou para Duo enquanto as outras garotas deram risadinhas. Os garotos apenas olharam para Duo com inveja.

"É, acho que vou procurar por um lugar com mais privacidade." Duo soltou Heero e levantou-se, oferecendo-lhe a mão. "Vamos, Yuy-chan." O cérebro de Heero estava trabalhando rápido. Se eles puderem encontrar um lugar onde ninguém possa vê-los, então ele não terá que beijar Duo. Duo poderia simplesmente contar aos outros que Heero o tinha beijado. O piloto japonês rapidamente pegou a mão de Duo e se levantou, seguindo-o para onde ele quisesse ir. Heero ainda pôde ouvir Ryoko dizendo 'Divirtam-se' antes que eles saíssem pela porta.

Duo segurou a mão de Heero por todo o caminho. Eles se encaminharam para o jardim e Heero percebeu que Duo os tinha levado ao banco onde eles haviam se sentado no dia anterior. O piloto americano sentou no banco e puxou Heero para que se sentasse em seu colo, assim como haviam feito anteriormente. Ele trouxe a cabeça de Heero para descansar na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro e sussurrou em sua orelha. "Você vai me beijar?"

A respiração suave de Duo roçava a orelha de Heero enquanto as mãos do piloto americano afagavam seu cabelo e suas costas. Esses carinhos faziam com que Heero tivesse vontade de gemer, mas felizmente, dessa vez seu controle ainda era forte. "Não, você pode simplesmente contar aos outros que eu te beijei."

O piloto Americano suspirou. Apesar de ter se deixado acreditar que ganharia beijos de Heero, uma outra parte sua havia previsto que Heero não pensaria dessa forma. "Mas você pode colocar a missão em perigo se você não me beijar, Heero." Como uma parte sua havia previsto a atitude de Heero, essa mesma parte também havia preparado alguns argumentos, os quais fariam com que Heero tivesse que beijá-lo. E a palavra 'missão' sempre funcionou.

"Colocar a missão em perigo? O que você quer dizer?" Heero tencionou-se nos braços de Duo.

"Eu não posso mentir, Heero. Eu nunca minto. Sendo assim, eu não posso contar aos outros que você me beijou oito vezes se você não o fez. Talvez eu possa me forçar a mentir, mas acho que os outros perceberão que eu estou mentindo e isso pode fazer com que eles comecem a suspeitar de nós. Além do mais, eu não quero mentir. Esse é meu princípio de vida." Duo sorriu de lado quando viu o piloto japonês franzir o cenho.

O piloto Americano continuou com seu plano de fazer Heero beijá-lo. Vamos lá, Heero. Qual é? É apenas um toque de pele contra pele. Nada mais. Você vai me dizer que você não pode executar esse simples ato? Então o Soldado Perfeito vai arruinar a missão só porque ele não é capaz de beijar?"

Heero resmungou e afastou sua cabeça do pescoço de Duo para encarar o piloto de trança. Ele iria arruinar a missão? Nunca! Ele era perfeito!!! Parecia que as palavras de Duo haviam mexido com seu ego. Ele mostraria ao baka de trança o quão perfeito ele era encarregando-se de uma missão. Como Duo falou, era apenas um ato de tocar pele contra pele. Nada mais.

Esquecendo sobre seu medo de perder o controle, Heero inclinou-se para frente e pressionou sues lábios contra os de Duo. Ele afastou-se rapidamente assim que seus lábios roçaram os de Duo. Aquele leve toque enviou sensações por todo o seu corpo. A sensação dos lábios de Duo era tão boa que fez com que Heero lambesse seus próprios lábios inconscientemente. "Um." Heero pôde ouvir Duo contando.

O piloto americano sorriu de lado quando viu Heero lamber os lábios. O piloto japonês realmente estava vidrado nisso. Se o que Heero havia dito sobre seu beijo ser tão bom era verdade, Duo ousava apostar que ele também gostaria desses beijos.

Heero sentiu-se hesitante em beijar Duo novamente. Ele temia que seu corpo perdesse o controle, então ele viu o sorriso irônico de Duo. Será que Duo pensava que ele não seria capaz de realizar essa simples ação? A raiva e o orgulho de Heero sobrepujaram seu medo. Ele inclinou-se para a frente e pressionou seus lábios contras os de Duo novamente.

"Dois." Duo contou assim que Heero se afastou apenas para avançar novamente. Os lábios do piloto americano eram tão bons que Heero, inconscientemente, deixou seus lábios permanecerem em contato com os do piloto de trança cada vez mais a medida que duo continuava contando.

Após a sexta contagem, Heero sentiu Duo abrindo a boca levemente, como se o desafiando a ir além. O piloto japonês grunhiu e deixou sua língua escorregar para dentro da boca acolhedora de Duo. As línguas se tocaram e ele explorou a caverna quente do piloto de trança para então batalhar com a língua do outro. Duo realmente tinha um gosto bom e Heero forçou sua língua mais profundamente, querendo provar mais dele. Ele não estava consciente de que suas mãos haviam se arrastado para a parte de trás da cabeça de duo, puxando o piloto americano para mais perto dele.

Duo não ficou parado. Assim que ele sentiu a língua de Heero invadir sua boca, suas próprias mãos começaram sua própria exploração. Uma mão afagava as costas de Heero enquanto a outra esgueirou-se sob a saia do piloto japonês, acariciando sua coxa. Sua língua batalhando com a de Heero.

Sentir como se seus pulmões estivessem pegando fogo foi o que fez Heero parar o beijo. O piloto japonês conseguiu apenas um segundo para pegar fôlego para encontrar Duo esmagando seus lábios no segundo seguinte. Ele arfou de surpresa, deixando que Duo escorregasse a língua facilmente dentro de sua boca. A mão do piloto americano, que estava afagando as costas de Heero agora estava na base do seu pescoço, puxando o piloto japonês para mais perto, desse modo fazendo com que sua língua penetrasse mais profundamente na boca de Heero. A língua explorou animadamente cada centímetro da boca do piloto japonês, tratando a boca de Heero como se esta pertencesse completamente ao piloto americano.

Isso era realmente bom. Heero gemeu como um animal satisfeito sendo acariciado por seu dono e pressionou seu corpo mais perto de Duo. Ele havia perdido o controle novamente mas não estava consciente disso.

O toque de Duo o estava distraindo, fazendo com que pensasse irracionalmente. A mão do piloto americano apertava suavemente sua coxa, acariciando e massageando. Heero gemeu dentro da boca de Duo e passou a sentir germes de desejo tomarem conta do seu corpo. Aquilo era realmente bom.

Então Heero sentiu a mão por baixo de sua saia parar com os carinhos e se afastar. O piloto japonês protestou, choramingando. Ele ainda queria que Duo o afagasse. Mas então ele sentiu a mesma mão insinuar-se por entre seus corpos, escorregando por entre o espaço entre os botões do seu uniforme e tocar seu peito. Heero ronronou diante da sensação com sua boca ainda colada na de Duo. Esse era provavelmente o beijo mais longo que ele já teve. Duo não estava apenas beijando, ele parecia fazer amor com a boca de Heero. Ele buscou, provou e preencheu a boca de Heero mais e mais.

A mão em seu peito tornou-se mais audaciosa, esgueirando-se mais profundamente e encontrando um dos mamilos de Heero. Este arquejou como se atingido por um raio quando os dedos calosos brincaram com seu mamilo, fazendo com que terminasse o beijo. Duo parou o movimento e afastou sua mão. Ele abraçou Heero e o embalou com movimentos tranqüilizadores, descansando suas mãos na curva do pescoço de Heero. Ele podia sentir a respiração de Duo. Estava quente, rápida e... atormentada.

Duo tentou se acalmar. O beijo foi doce, mas também foi um pesadelo de autocontrole para o piloto de trança. Ele não queria parar. Ele ainda queria beijar Heero e tocar as outras partes do corpo do piloto japonês. Mas sua consciência o mandou parar. Ele não podia agir impetuosamente. Heero não poderia ser forçado, mesmo que sua reação tenha sido positiva. Bem positiva, na verdade. Duo mordeu o lábio, tentando dominar seu desejo e se controlar. Perder o controle poderia significar que ele perderia Heero para sempre. Ele não queria se arriscar.

Heero, por outro lado, estava tentando recuperar seu fôlego e seu controle. Novamente, aquele piloto de trança conseguiu quebrar seu controle facilmente. Eles estava ciente agora de que suas mãos estavam circulando o pescoço de Duo. Kuso, seu corpo traidor era realmente aborrecedor. Sua boca ainda podia sentir o quão bom eram os lábios de Duo contra os seus. O interior de sua boca ainda queria sentir a língua de Duo. Enquanto seu corpo tremia, querendo ser tocado pelas mãos de Duo.

Maldição, controle!!! Controle!! Heero mordeu o lábioe se concentrou com força para acalmar todas as sensações que seu corpo sentia. Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo eles ficaram assim em silêncio já que seu relógio interno se recusava a funcionar. Então Duo quebrou o silêncio. "Está ficando tarde. Vamos voltar para o dormitório."

Heero não olhou diretamente nos olhos de Duo quando o piloto americano se afastou para olhá-lo. Ele sabia o quanto aqueles olhos violetas podiam afetar seu autocontrole. Ele apenas assentiu e afastou-se de Duo. Juntos os dois caminharam de volta para o dormitório. Heero deixou Duo segurar sua mão durante o caminho já que eles ainda tinham que agir como um casal. Duo não falou sobre os beijos e Heero também não queria falar sobre eles. Ele havia dado oito beijos em Duo. Missão cumprida.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero sentiu-se irritado quando o sol matutino atravessou sua janela. Ele não conseguiu dormir até tarde da noite. Cada vez que ele tentava fechar os olhos uma imagem de Duo feliz surgia em sua mente. Aquela imagem levaria a outra onde eles se beijavam no jardim a qual, para o desalento de Heero, era realmente difícil de ser ignorada. Ele finalmente conseguiu dormir após imaginar Dr. J de sunga.

Sua irritação dobrou de tamanho quando ouviu baterem na porta. Heero finalmente desistiu de dormir e xingou quem quer que estivesse atrás da porta. Agora, onde estava aquela maldita camisola? Assim como na noite anterior, Heero dormiu apenas com seu spandex então ele primeiro tinha que colocar a camisola antes de abrir a porta. O garoto japonês pegou a dita peça de cima da cadeira e a vestiu, então abriu a porta apenas para encontrar um sorridente Duo parado na sua frente. "Omae o korosu!" as palavras saíram automaticamente da boca de Heero.

Duo apenas piscou surpreso. "Wow, nenhum beijo matinal e nenhum sorriso doce. Isso não é jeito de cumprimentar seu namorado, sabe."

Heero rosnou, "O que você quer?"

Duo piscou novamente. Parecia que Heero estava de mau-humor. Ah bem, julgando pela cara sonolenta e pelo cabelo, o qual estava mais bagunçado que o normal, parecia que ele havia interrompido o sono de sua namorada. "Podemos conversar aí dentro?"

Heero grunhiu mas deixou Duo entrar de qualquer forma. Ele sentou na cama enquanto Duo fechava a porta. Quando olhou para cima ele viu Duo encostado na porta e olhando-o calculadamente. "Por que você está me olhando?"

"Você fica bem nessa camisola." Duo sorriu e desviou-se de um travesseiro. Este bateu na porta acima de sua cabeça e ele esticou-se para pegá-lo antes que caísse no chão. "Wow, você realmente está de mau-humor hoje."

"Você me acordou cedo." Heero rosnou.

"Você estava acordado a esta hora ontem." Duo sentou próximo ao garoto amuado e colocou o travesseiro de volta no lugar. "Me desculpe por acordá-lo, eu estava preocupado que o Mario iria perturbá-lo novamente como ontem."

"Eu sou capaz de nocautear aquele cara sozinho." Heero grunhiu.

"Como um homem, sim. Como uma garota, isso pode fazer os outros suspeitarem de algo." Duo sorriu enquanto Heero franziu o cenho mais profundamente.

"Essa não é sua única intenção vindo aqui, é?"

Duo apenas o olhou inocentemente. "Por que você acha isso?"

"Eu apenas sei." Heero cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "Despeje."

O garoto de trança sorriu timidamente, "Bom…é isso." Ele levantou sua mão esquerda fechada e a abriu. Um cheiro doce rapidamente atingiu o nariz de Heero assim que ele viu as pequenas flores brancas na palma da mão de Duo.

Jasmim, sua flor favorita.

"Onde você as conseguiu?"

"Eu encontrei uma árvore noite passada quando estava dando uma caminhada. Ela apenas floresce perfeitamente pela manhã e murcha no fim da tarde, então eu queria te dar algumas o mais cedo que pudesse." Duo sorriu e colocou os jasmins na mão de Heero.

Heero olhou longamente para a palma da mão antes de olhar para Duo. "Você não tinha que fazer isso."

"Mas eu queria." Duo passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Heero. "Além do mais eu sou seu namorado, seria esquisito se eu não te desse algumas flores quando todos os outros garotos estão praticamente subindo pelas paredes para conseguir as flores para você."

Heero sorriu levemente. "Obrigado." Ele nunca imaginou que Duo levaria a sério seu papel de namorado e estranhamente, ele descobriu que gostava da atenção que Duo lhe dava. Fazia bastante tempo desde que ele havia sentido o cheiro de sua flor favorita.

"De nada." Duo não pôde não dar uma beijoca no rosto fofo de sua namorada e sentiu-se agradecido, pois dessa vez Heero não se importou. "Então, tem algum motivo especial para você gostar de jasmim?"

"O cheiro é relaxante." Os olhos de Heero estavam desfocados enquanto mergulhava no passado e, inconscientemente, ele encostou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Duo. "Quando eu era pequeno, havia um pé próximo à minha área de treinamento. Eu gostava de colher as flores e mantê-las no meu quarto por dias até elas ficarem amareladas. Elas podem ser pequenas, mas podia tornar o meu quarto mais agradável com a fragrância."

"Eu concordo." Duo sorriu, acariciando o cabelo de Heero distraidamente.

Heero fungou, mas não disse mais nada. Ele sentia-se satisfeito apenas em ficar ali sentado com Duo. Podia ser a influência do jasmim, mas Heero decidiu que estava cansado de manter o controle sobre suas emoções. Ele não estava ciente de que algumas de suas frias barreiras haviam se quebrado desde que Duo lhe deu o primeiro beijo. E ele também não estava consciente de que um garoto de quinze anos, o qual estava oculto por trás da máscara do Soldado Perfeito, estava começando a se revelar. Odin, seu professor e treinador, uma vez lhe disse para seguir suas emoções e era exatamente isso que ele faria.

"Duo..." ele levantou a cabeça do ombro de UDo.

"Sim?" Duo virou-se para Heero e arregalou os olhos quando sentiu lábios macios tocando os seus.

"Muito obrigado pelas flores." Heero sorriu. Era o tipo de sorriso que Duo mataria apenas para ver mais uma vez. O sorriso que era reservado apenas para ele.

Duo sorriu por fora enquanto gargalhava alegremente por dentro. Se ele soubesse antes que aquelas flores lhe garantiriam um beijo de Heero, ele teria trazido delas todos os dias para o garoto japonês. "Vamos, você tem que tomar um banho ou vai se atrasar para a aula."

"Eu detesto aulas."

"Wow, você é mesmo a minha Yuy-chan?"

"Cala a boca, baka."

"Me beije e eu calo."

E assim Heero o fez, chocando Duo mais uma vez. O garoto de trança estava praticamente brilhando quando eles se encaminharam juntos para a sala de aula e pela primeira vez Duo sentiu que Quatre poderia conseguir sua história com final feliz assim que eles terminassem a missão.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bom, presentinho de Dia do Trabalho... não poderei postar mais tarde, assim postarei agora de manhãzinha.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e também mandando seus recadinhos fofos!!

Um agradecimento especial novamente à Raquel Chel.

Ah, e se quiserem escrever seus comentários para a Akuma, sintam-se a vontade. Eu traduzirei todos para ela.

Reviews??? Please???


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi (sim, dois rapazes lindos se agarrando um bocado), lemon (eles não apenas se agarram, eles fazem coisinhas também), um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (se fosse meu....................ah, se fosse meu.........................)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

Consegui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahhhh, as verdades da filosofia "Quando a água bate na bunda......"

As coisas só começam a render quando eu tenho mais coisas a fazer do que horas do dia disponíveis.....

Enjoy it!!!!

____________________________________________________________________

Parte 6

A aula prosseguiu como sempre. Eles estudaram e fizeram a prova. Após todas aquelas coisas mundanas, Heero encontrou-se novamente sentado próximo a Duo no banco do jardim. Entretanto, dessa vez Ryoko e alguns estudantes seguiram-nos. "Yuy, muito obrigada por ter nos ensinado ontem."

Heero balançou a cabeça. "Não há necessidade de agradecer."

"É claro que precisamos." Um garoto atrás de Ryoko sorriu alegremente. Eu consegui tirar um A nessa prova e não vou precisar levar bronca da minha mãe.

"Isso mesmo, assim nós concordamos em te dar isso." Ryoko enfiou dois ingressos na mão dele. "Nós acreditamos que você irá usá-los com Duo." Com isso eles saíram, dando risadinhas e deixando Heero encarando abobalhadamente os ingressos.

Tendo identificado os ingressos, Duo sorriu e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Heero, chilreando alegremente. "Ingressos para a Terra dos Sonhos? Legal! Nós teremos um encontro muito prazeroso por lá."

A cabeça de Duo virou-se imediatamente dos ingressos para o namorado. "O quê? Um encontro?"

"Sim." Duo inclinou-se, sussurrando próximo ao ouvido de Heero. "Seria muito estranho se nós nos recusássemos a ir a um encontro quando ganhamos esses ingressos."

"Você está certo..." Heero concordou a contragosto. Ele ainda achava muito difícil se deixar vestir como uma garota e sair para encontrar tantas pessoas. "Quando nós sairemos para esse encontro?"

"Amanhã. É sábado e não temos aulas."

"Muito bem."

"Use um vestido bonito amanhã, koi ooopa!" Duo desviou do punho de Heero bem na hora e segurou a dita mão agilmente. "Ei, não seja tão rude com seu próprio namorado."

Heero o olhou ferozmente. "Omae o Korosu."

"Vocês estão brigando?" Uma voz feminina surpreendeu ambos. Heero virou-se e viu Anne parada perto deles. Parecia que ele estava tão entretido com Duo que não ouviu a garota se aproximando. Olhando para o sorriso enviesado da garota, Heero sentiu-se bem desconfortável.

"Olá, Anne." Duo, o qual havia superado a surpresa, sorriu para a garota. "Que foi?"

Anne sentou-se do outro lado de Duo e se agarrou a ele. "Ah, eu só estava dando uma volta quando vi vocês dois. fiquei preocupada quando Yuy te deu um soco, Duo. Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, Anne. Nós só estávamos brincando." Duo tentou tirar as mãos de Anne de cima dele, já percebendo o olhar mortal que Heero enviava à garota.

Anne estreitou o aperto. "Brincando? Você chama ficar socando de brincadeira? Ela pode quebrar seu nariz, Duo."

E ele vai quebrar o seu se você não me soltar. Duo realmente queria dizer isso, mas ele não podia. Ouvindo Heero rosnar, Duo deu seu melhor olhar de cãozinho abandonado para sua namorada, tentando fazer com que Heero colaborasse. Nesse meio tempo, Anne colou-se ainda mais em Duo, roçando os peitos no braço dele. "Não estou certa quanto a isso, Duo. Que tal se nós formos para o meu quarto e você me deixar dar uma olhada em você?"

Duo estremeceu diante do toque. "Não... Eu... hmphh." Duo pôde apenas arregalar os olhos enquanto Heero apoderou-se de sua cabeça e o beijou com força. Quaisquer outros pensamentos sumiram de sua cabeça quando começou a beijar o garoto japonês de volta. Anne já esquecida há muito tempo.

Heero queria estrangular aquela menina impertinente por ousar dar em cima de Duo. Ele não podia atirar na garota e também não podia socá-la, assim ele se decidiu pela primeira opção que surgiu em sua mente. Ele beijou Duo com força, longa e continuamente, não dando chance para o garoto de trança fazer nada além de tomar fô-se e subindo no colo de Duo, Heero enviou um olhar mortal à garota de queixo caído do outro lado de Duo antes de fechar os olhos e se concentrar em beijá-lo. O sinal foi bem claro. Ele queria que Anne os deixasse sozinhos.

Anne viu que Duo já tinha se esquecido dela. O garoto de trança estava ocupado beijando sua namorada de volta, a qual estava agora sentada em seu colo, enquanto as mãos dela enlaçavam seu pescoço. Anne sentiu-se extremamente irritada por ser ignorada. Ela havia tentado o melhor para seduzir Duo, mas aquela Yuy-vadia a derrotara. Ela bateu os pés de humilhação e raiva e foi embora, jurando encontrar um jeito de igualar suas chances com Yuy. Ela iria ganhar Duo, não importava como.

Foi apenas cinco minutos depois que Anne partiu que o casal parou com seu beijo contínuo. Duo estava ofegante, mas sorrindo alegremente ao mesmo tempo. "Eu acho que minha namorada está com ciúmes."

"Hnn."

"De novo não." Duo rolou os olhos e abraçou Heero amorosamente. "Eu não me importo nem um pouco, mas estou curioso. nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas."

As bochechas de Heero se avermelharam quando percebeu o que havia acabado de fazer. "Aquela garota tinha que aprender uma lição ou ela não nos deixaria a sós em paz."

"Você está corado, koi." Duo riu. "Koi encantador. Você simplesmente acabou de me dar o beijo mais quente que eu jamais recebi, sabe. Eu tenho que agradecer Anne por isso."

Sabendo que estava corando ainda mais, Heero escondeu o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de Duo. Seu namorado apenas riu e abraçou-o ainda mais apertado. "Você é incrível, koi."

"Cala a boca." Heero resmungou.

Aquela noite Heero notou que era muito difícil dormir enquanto sua mente tentava predizer o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal. Kamisama, ele parecia uma adolescente qualquer esperando pelo primeiro encontro. Heero virou-se e fechou os olhos apertados, tentando pegar no sono. Não daria certo se ele aparecesse na frente de Duo com olheiras. O que Heero não sabia era que, dentro do dormitório masculino, um garoto de tranças estava com o mesmo problema.

~*~*~*~*~

Sábado de manhã Heero já estava pronto quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ele vestia uma camisa branca com um casaco por cima, o qual era do mesmo tom azul claro da saia. Ele usava brincos em forma de asas e colocou uma fita no cabelo da mesma cor de seus olhos.

Ele abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos assim que viu vários garotos parados na porta do dormitório, bloqueando seu caminho para fora.

"Yuy, você está tão adorável. Está pronta para ir?" Um garoto perguntou.

"Ignore-o, eu sou uma companhia melhor, Yuy." Outro garoto falou.

"Não, eu vou acompanhá-la." Dessa vez era o aparecimento ruidoso de Mario.

Heero estava confuso e entrou em pânico. Ele rapidamente fechou a porta e trancou-a quando viu alguns garotos tentando agarrá-lo. Apoiando-se na porta, Heero ignorou as batidas e tentou processar o que havia acontecido. Pensando nisso, onde estava Duo?

"Yuy!" Heero levantou os olhos e viu Duo aninhado do lado de fora da janela. O garoto vestia calça e camisa de gola alta pretas. Duo pareceria deslumbrante, não fosse pelo fato de estar ofegante e colado na janela de Heero.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Heero sibilou enquanto abria a janela para deixar Duo entrar.

"Desculpe, minha culpa." Duo ofegou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. "E do Mario também. Hoje de manhã eu contei a alguns garotos que Ryoko te deu dois ingressos e que nós sairíamos em um encontro. então, de repente, Mario disse que você talvez mudasse de idéia e o levasse ao invés de mim se ele se oferecesse." Duo tomou fôlego antes de continuar. "A próxima coisa que eu soube foi que eu estava sozinho no dormitório masculino. Eu corri para o seu quarto e vi os garotos amontoados na sua porta. Não havia jeito pelo que eu pudesse passar por aqueles caras."

"Então você escalou a árvore e aqui está." Heero terminou. "Eu pensei que aqueles garotos tivessem desistido de mim."

"Eles tinham…" Duo suspirou e se jogou na cama. "Até que Anne disse que nós estávamos discutindo ontem, fazendo-os pensar que eles poderiam ter uma segunda chance com você."

"Eu vou matar aquela menina." Heero grunhiu.

"Você sabe que não pode fazer isso. "Duo assinalou.

"Humph!" Heero levantou-se como um furacão e se aproximou da janela.

"Hei, não faça cara feia pra mim. Eu também queria fazer isso, pois nosso encontro foi arruinado." Duo suspirou. Ele também queria chorar. Ele estava esperando e sonhando por esse encontro com Heero.

"Bom, ainda não foi arruinado."

"O que você quer dizer?" Duo levantou-se e viu Heero olhar para fora da janela, sorrindo e fazendo alguns sinais. "Ei, o que você vai fazer? Você é uma garota lembra? Você não pode descer por essa árvore, ainda mais usando um vestido bonito como esse que você está agora."

"Elas vão ajudar." Heero apontou para baixo do lado de fora da janela.  
"Elas?" Duo levantou uma sobrancelha para ver o que Heero via. Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu quando viu que Ryoko e algumas garotas paradas embaixo da janela de Heero. Duas das garotas estavam segurando uma longa escada de corda. "Graças a Deus por enviá-las." Duo sorriu para Heero, "Você tem muito boas amigas, sabe."

"Hai." Heero sorriu.

"Tá, não vamos perder tempo. As garotas não serão capazes de jogar a corda a essa altura. Eu vou descer e jogar para você."

"Ryoukai." Heero assentiu e assistiu Duo descendo até Ryoko e as outras. O garoto de trança então lançou a escada de corda, a qual ele pegou com perfeita precisão e amarrou na janela.

"Tenha cuidado, Yuy-chan," Duo olhou para cima e gritou preocupadamente quando Heero virou-se para a parede e começou a descer a escada. Não obstante, entre suas preocupações, ele também estava corando já que as coxas perfeitas de Heero eram visíveis de onde ele estava, bem embaixo de Heero. Deus, ele queria tocar aquelas coxas tão perfeitas. Ele tinha certeza que elas eram tão macias quanto seda. Repentinamente o vento bateu tão forte que levantou a saia de Heero, fazendo com que Duo ficasse petrificado.

Heero estava surpreso quando sua saia foi levantada e, sem pensar, ele tentou abaixá-la com uma mão. Mas seu súbito movimento fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e ele escorregou da escada. Suas amigas gritaram de medo quando ele perdeu a pegada na escada e caiu. Amaldiçoando o vento, Heero sentiu seu corpo seguir a gravidade e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o forte impacto com o chão.

Um som surdo de impacto, seguido pelas vozes histéricas das garotas lhe contou que ele havia atingido o chão. Entretanto, Heero estava surpreso por ter sentido tão pouca dor e, além do mais, o chão por baixo dele era macio. Um gemido que veio do chão abaixo fez Heero abrir os olhos e rapidamente perceber que Duo o havia pegado já que ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo atravessado no estômago de Duo.

"Duo, você está bem?" Heero apenas virou a cabeça para ver seu parceiro de trança, temeroso de machucar Duo se ele se movesse sem cuidado.

"Hmm.. belo traseiro… calcinha branca…"

Heero engasgou de surpresa quando sentiu uma mão acariciando seu traseiro descoberto. O impacto havia feito com que sua saia levantasse, permitindo que seu traseiro ficasse em exibição. "Duo!!" Heero rapidamente sentou-se e lançou um olhar mortal para seu namorado, o qual ainda estava deitado a sua frente e sorrindo perversamente. Heero queria socar a face sorridente de Duo, entretanto aquilo teria que esperar já que Ryoko e as outras estavam se aproximando.

"Yuy, Duo, vocês estão bem?" A preocupação era visível no rosto de Ryoko e das outras garotas.

"Eu estou bem, Ryoko." Heero reassegurou as meninas. "Duo me pegou a tempo."

"Nós vimos. Duo, você está bem?" Ryoko olhou para Duo, o qual ainda estava sorrindo idiotamente. Ele jamais havia imaginado que veria Heero de calcinha e que tocaria no traseiro macio de Heero. Ah rapaz, esse seria a companhia para seus sonhos molhados toda manhã.

"Eu acho que fui acertado por uma ambulância tão branca quanto a..."

"DUO!!" Heero corou e cobriu a boca de Duo com sua mão.

"Bom, acho que você está bem se pode brincar dessa forma." Ryoko deu uma risadinha. "De qualquer forma, eu sugiro que vocês dois vão embora bem rápido antes que os garotos encontrem Yuy aqui."

"Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda, Ryoko." Duo levantou-se lentamente, checando por algum ferimento e feliz por não haver nenhum.

"Deixa isso pra lá, eu estava apenas ajudando a Yuy." Ryoko sorriu.

"Eu estou realmente agradecida, Ryoko. Eu não sei o que teria feito se você não tivesse me dado a escada. Heero levantou-se e seguiu Duo.

"Não se preocupe, Yuy. Você pode nos agradecer contando sobre seu encontro depois." Ryoko sorriu de lado e, junto com as outras garotas dando risadinhas, ela deixou Heero e Duo. "Tenham um bom encontro."

Heero corou furiosamente e Duo apenas deu um sorriso bobo enquanto observavam Ryoko e as outras desaparecerem.

"Né, Yuy-chan?"

"O que?"

"Eu nunca pensei que você usaria a calcinha branca."

Duo fugiu bem em tempo assim que Heero começou a persegui-lo e dessa maneira o encontro deles começou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sábado à noite, Heero encontrou-se deitado na cama, repassando o que havia acontecido durante o primeiro encontro deles. Embora ele não tivesse nada para que pudesse comparar, ele sabia que aquele foi um encontro bem agradável.

Eles comeram sorvete, pirulitos e algodão doce, o qual Heero achou bem viciante. Duo riu quando ele pediu para que comprasse um segundo sorvete e o beijou. Heero não sabia por que Duo o havia beijado e não ia perguntar. Ele havia decidido apenas aproveitar e, claro, ele ganhou o segundo sorvete.

Eles tentaram praticamente todos os brinquedos. Heero teve uma impressão diferente de cada um deles e fez uma nota mental após tentá-los.

Roda Gigante, um bom passeio e quando o carrinho estava no topo era hora de beijar, ou foi isso que Duo disse.

Montanha-russa, entediante… Wing era mais rápido.

Trem-fantasma, precisava lembrar-se de não puxar a arma e agradecer a Duo por evitar que ele atirasse no pobre Drácula.

Carrossel…… legal, especialmente quando Duo estava montado ao lado dele e tentava beijá-lo cada vez que os cavalos deles estivessem próximos, o que não funcionava, claro.

Labirinto…. Não confiar em Duo para encontrar a saída e definitivamente nunca deixar que o garoto de trança o beijasse lá ou eles ficariam presos por horas.

Enquanto a memória do dia repassava por sua cabeça, Heero abraçou seu urso de pelúcia gigante carinhosamente. Duo ganhara- o no estande de jogos na Terra dos Sonhos e deu a ele. Ele podia sentir o ciúmes e a inveja das outras garotas ao seu redor quando Duo lhe deu o urso de pelúcia, o qual tinha quase metade da sua altura. Ele sorriu inconscientemente, sem perceber que seu namorado lutou com todas as forças para não pular nele imediatamente. Ele mesmo também jogou com Duo em outros estandes e ganhou algumas fitas, colares, anéis e pequenos bichos de pelúcia, mas o urso era seu favorito.

Aquela noite, apesar de ele ter perdido mais de uma hora corando e respondendo às questões de Ryoko, Heero tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto deslizava para o mundo dos sonhos.

No dormitório masculino, Duo ainda estava sorrindo idiotamente, desatento aos olhares invejosos de seus amigos. Ele estava certo de que havia morrido salvando Heero aquela manhã e havia recebido a recompensa de ter um encontro com Heero por um dia. Mas um beliscão em seu braço provou-o que ainda estava vivo e isso apenas o fez sorrir ainda mais largamente. Seus amigos deram uma olhada nele e suspiraram em derrota, sabendo que eles nunca conseguiriam a bela garota japonesa, não que Duo fosse permitir uma coisa dessas, entretanto. Heero era seu, e com aquele pensamento, Duo adormeceu, ainda sorrindo tolamente.

Entrementes, em um dos cantos escuros e afastados do prédio de dormitórios, duas sombras mantinham uma conversa.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou a pessoa com voz profunda.

"Eu acho que a pergunta é o que você quer." Veio a resposta clara.

"O que eu quero?"

"Você quer Yuy Hirosue?"

"Todos a querem." Veio a resposta amarga.

"Eu posso ajudá-lo a torná-la sua."

"O que?"

"Você me ouviu."

A pessoa hesitou por alguns segundos. "Por que você quer me ajudar?"

"Assim eu conseguirei Duo Maxwell para mim."

A pessoa sorriu, fazendo com que seus dentes fossem visíveis na escuridão. "Percebo."

"Então, você aceita colaborar comigo?"

"Negócio fechado."

"Muito bem, eu preciso que você consiga algo na drogaria no Beco Escuro."

_____________________________________________________________

Quem serão esses seres malignos quem querem acabar com a felicidade do nosso casalzinho??????

Ufa......... esse foi suado................parecia que não daria tempo, não daria tempo e não daria tempo...................... e eu simplesmente DETESTO não cumprir o que prometo.... se falei sexta-feira, então eu teria que cumprir........ e aí está!!!!!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e também mandando seus recadinhos fofos!! (Mas eles estão sumindo!!!!!!!!! Onde estão vocês, pessoas????? Será que estou sozinha no mundo?????????

Um agradecimento especial à lady-chan e Sillas Fiorella (espere pra ver o próximo capítulo...........coisinhas acontecerão....................).

Ah, e se quiserem escrever seus comentários para a Akuma, sintam-se a vontade. Eu traduzirei todos para ela.

Reviews??? Please???

Ahhhh, um incentivo para os leitores de plantão:semana que vem tem lemon!!!

Bjos.


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi (sim, dois rapazes lindos se agarrando um bocado), lemon (eles não apenas se agarram, eles fazem coisinhas também), um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (se fosse meu....................ah, se fosse meu.........................)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

Estou postando mais cedo (o que é ótimo!!!!) pois terei que trabalhar essa noite (ah, as alegrias do trabalho assalariado........)

Como prometido... aí está o lemon...... para aqueles que não se sentem felizes lendo descrições gráficas de dois rapazes se agarrando, haverá uma separação assim **DXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXH** a partir do momento em que as coisinhas começam. Poderão parar por aí, pois as coisas vão até o fim do capítulo.

Esse capítulo vai pra Silas Fiorella pelo incentivo em sorrisos bobos.

Enjoy it!!!!

____________________________________________________________________

Parte 7

"Não."

"Vamos, Yuy-chan. Você vai gostar."

"Não creio."

Duo fez seu melhor olhar de cãozinho abandonado. "Mas..."

"Eu disse não!" Heero encarou-o ferozmente.

"Duo, eu preciso pegar Yuy emprestada." Ryoko aproximou-se, sorrindo em segredo.

"O quê? Não agora, Ryoko, eu..."

"Agora não, Duo! Você havia me prometido cedê-la para mim toda vez que eu quisesse." Ryoko sorriu de lado.

"Oh, Ryoko. Sim, eu prometi, mas você tem que querer agora?" Duo estava dando seu melhor para persuadir Heero a sair com ele aquela noite. Anne havia convidado os colegas de classe para irem à festa de aniversário dela que seria realizada no ginásio com a permissão do diretor. Assim, cá estava ele agora, convidando Heero para ir à festa. Além do mais, ele queria ver o quão bonito Heero ficaria com um vestido, o que era também a razão principal pela qual Heero não queria ir à festa.

"Sim, eu quero pegá-la emprestada agora, Duo." Ryoko sorriu enquanto observava o rosto desesperado de Duo.

"Acho que tenho que manter minha promessa." Duo suspirou. "Mas não fique com ela por muito tempo, viu? Nós ainda temos um assunto inacabado."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou devolvê-la antes da festa começar. Vamos, Yuy." Ryoko deu uma piscadela e puxou Heero consigo.

Ryoko levou um curioso Heero para o quarto dela no segundo andar, onde as outras garotas as aguardavam. Algumas delas estavam segurando estojos de maquiagem.

"O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, Ryoko?" Heero estava confuso.

"O que você acha? Te preparando para a festa dessa noite, é claro." Ryoko sorriu.

"Uhn... mas eu não quero ir à festa."

"O que? Você não quer ir à festa? Por quê?" As outras meninas estavam surpresas.

"Uhm..."

"De jeito nenhum, Yuy. Você tem que ir à festa, essa é uma chance rara de usar um vestido."

"Mas…" Heero parou, desconfortável. O vestido era a razão pela qual Heero não queria ir. E o fato de que a festa era de Anne, apenas somou-se ás suas razões para não ir. Ele não gostava da garota.

"Yuy, Duo vai ficar desapontado, sabia?" disse Ryoko.

"Ahn? Por que ele ficaria desapontado?"

"Yuy, todos os meninos levarão suas companheiras e você vai deixar Duo ir sozinho?" As outras meninas falaram.

".........."

"Anne talvez peça para ele acompanhá-la se você não quiser ir à festa." Ryoko falou provocando.

O quê? Anne vai o quê??? Heero obteve a imagem mental de Anne agarrada a Duo durante a festa. De jeito nenhum! Ele preferia usar um vestido a deixar aquela garota acompanhar Duo durante a noite.

"Eu irei á festa." Heero falou.

"Você está com ciúmes, não é?" Ryoko deu um sorriso meio de lado.

Heero corou enquanto as outras garotas davam risadinhas. Ele estava com ciúmes? Ah, que seja. Ele não queria pensar sobre isso. Nesse momento, era melhor manter Anne longe de Duo.

"Ótimo. Certo, vamos começar o serviço, meninas. Nós temos que deixar Yuy em seu melhor essa noite." Ryoko bateu palmas.

"Minna, por que vocês querem me ajudar?" Heero ainda estava confuso. Ele não conseguia ver que vantagem as garotas teriam fazendo isso. "Eu... eu não fiz nada de bom para vocês..."

"Yuy, você não precisa fazer nada para nós. Somos suas amigas." A menina a direita de Heero deu-lhe um tapa de brincadeira.

"Isso é verdade, nós te ajudamos porque nós nos importamos com você." Outra garota sorriu.

"Já que você é nova por aqui, nós achamos que você precisaria da nossa ajuda." Ryoko adicionou.

Heero não sabia o que dizer. Elas faziam isso porque se importavam? Ele nunca sentiu que era digno o suficiente para ser tratado dessa forma. Um sorriso conseguiu fazer-se aparecer em seu rosto. Não era largo, mas definitivamente era um sorriso. "Obrigada."

"Wow, Yuy! Você fica tão adorável quando sorri." Outra menina exclamou.

"Oh, eu aposto que Duo seria capaz de ficar olhando para ela o dia inteiro se ela sorrisse dessa forma para ele." A brincadeira de Ryoko fez Heero ficar vermelho novamente. Ele estava sorrindo para as outras garotas? Ele realmente foi capaz de sorrir para alguém além de Duo? Talvez ele fosse humano no final das contas, não uma fria máquina de matar.

"Tá, tá, vamos ao trabalho ou nos atrasaremos para a festa. Yuy, onde está o seu vestido?"

"No meu quarto."

"Vá pegá-lo, então. Você tem que por o vestido antes que nós comecemos a fazer a maquiagem em você."

Sem esquecer que era um garoto, Heero foi para o banheiro e trocou de roupa. Então ele deixou Ryoko e as outras fazerem o que quer que elas quisessem com ele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No primeiro andar, Duo estava andando de um lado para o outro ao pé da escada. Onde estavam Ryoko e Heero? A festa estava quase começando e ele ainda tinha que convencer Heero a ir. Os outros garotos também estavam lá. Eles haviam posto seus smokings e estavam esperando suas garotas descerem.

"Duo! Eu estou devolvendo a Yuy." Duo, o qual ainda estava em seu uniforme escolar, olhou para o alto da escada onde Ryoko estava parada. Ela já estava de vestido.

"Oh, meu Deus! Duo, você ainda não se trocou? Arghh, meninas! Não o deixem vê-la! Yuy, para trás. Ele não está pronto para você ainda."

Tarde demais, Duo havia visto a figura magnífica ao lado de Ryoko. Seu queixo caiu enquanto encarava emudecido o mais bonito ser humano que ele já havia visto. Nenhuma palavra poderia ser apropriada para descrever o que ele estava vendo enquanto aquela bela criatura parada no alto da escada. O ser estava vestindo um vestido branco com duas linhas finas azuis ao redor da cintura. Seu pescoço de alabastro estava exposto e um colar o circundava. Duo reconheceu o colar como o que ele havia comprado com Heero. O rosto, o cabelo, o corpo... Todas as partes de Heero eram tão perfeitas!

"Oi?..... Oiiiiiiiii!? Duo!! Terra para Duo!!! DUOOOO!!!"

A voz alta de Ryoko trouxe Duo de volta à realidade enquanto as outras meninas pararam na frente de Heero impedindo que Duo o visse mais.

"Uhm… o quê?" Duo colocou seu queixo de volta no lugar, ainda tentando ver Heero por trás das meninas.

"Duo! Eu te dou cinco minutos para se prepare ou não vou permitir que você acompanhe Yuy à festa."

Aquilo entrou direto em sua mente. Sem precisar que lhe repetissem nenhuma vez, Duo rapidamente correu para seu quarto.

"Bom, alguém pode marcar o tempo aí? Eu quero saber se ele vai quebrar o recorde em troca de roupas." Ryoko deu uma risada enquanto as outras meninas deram rizinhos.

Nesse meio tempo os outros garotos que também haviam visto Yuy podiam apenas engolir em seco de inveja. Todos eles estavam pensando na mesma coisa. Duo Maxwell era uma pessoa muito sortuda!

"Dois minutes e dez segundos… nada mal." Ryoko sorriu quando Duo saiu de seu quarto, vestindo o smoking preto. "Certo, Yuy, você pode ir com ele agora."

As outras meninas afastaram-se para os lados e deixaram Heero descer a escada. Ele manteve-se em silêncio e observou Duo enquanto descia os degraus. Seus olhos pareciam prontos para devorar Heero dos pés à cabeça. Ele sentiu-se feliz quando percebeu que Duo estava realmente surpreso de vê-lo assim. A expressão do garoto de trança não tinha preço e realmente fazia valer a pena usar aquele vestido irritante. Novamente um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.

Duo prendeu o fôlego enquanto Heero se aproximava. E então ele viu um sorriso naquele rosto fascinante. Ele ficou atordoado e realmente esqueceu-se de respirar. Heero estava sorrindo! O garoto japonês ficava realmente bonito e estonteante com aquele sorriso! Naquele exato momento, Duo sabia que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para manter o sorriso no rosto de Heero para sempre.

O piloto americano ficou encarando Heero até que um tapa aterrissou em sua cabeça. "Itaiii!!!"

"Duo! Não é educado ficar encarando a sua garota, sabia?" Duo piscou e percebeu que Ryoko estava bem ao seu lado.

"Uhm… é…" Ele piscou e encarou Heero novamente.

"O que você está esperando agora??? Pega na mão dela e vá para o ginásio."

"Tá…" Duo ofereceu o braço, sem parar de olhar fixamente para Heero.

Heero aceitou a mão e parou ao lado dele. "Para de me encarar."

"Eu não consigo."

"Meu Deus! Duo pare de olhar para ela e comece a se mexer!!!" Ryoko balançou a cabeça dramaticamente e arrancou os dois de dentro do dormitório.

"Ele é realmente sortudo." Ryoko olhou para cima e viu que seu acompanhante estava parado ao seu lado. Pronto para acompanhá-la à festa.

"Sim, eu acho que ele sabe disso." Ela sorriu e pegou a mão de seu parceiro, seguindo o casal anterior ao ginásio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo não sabia o que havia acontecido nem onde ele estava durante as horas seguintes. Tudo o que ele sabia é que ele estava segurando e dançando com Heero. Ele nunca imaginou que Heero fosse aceitar dançar com ele e, para sua surpresa, Heero dançava bem. Duo sorriu o mais largamente que conseguiu. Não havia nenhum outro dia que poderia ser tão bom quanto esse. Heero, por outro lado, estava grato a Ryoko por tê-lo convencido a vir à festa. Nesse momento ele podia ver o rosto de Duo brilhando de felicidade. Para o inferno com os outros olhares famintos que ele recebeu.

Eles pararam de dançar para descansarem um pouco. Duo guiou Heero a uma cadeira e pediu que ele esperasse um pouco enquanto pegava as bebidas. O garoto de trança olhou para os vários tipos de bebidas. O que Heero gostaria de beber? Ponche de frutas? Coca? Ou suco de laranja? Duo decidiu levar a Coca.

"Oi, Duo. Está aproveitando a festa?"

Duo virou-se e viu Anne parada ao seu lado. "Ah, Anne. Claro que estou aproveitando a festa. Muito obrigado por nos convidar."

"Sem problema. Eu estou feliz que você gostou. Aqui, vamos brindar." Anne lhe deu um copo de Coca. Duo pegou e fez o brinde com Anne, tentando acabar com isso o mais rápido possível para que ele pudesse voltar para Heero.

Da sua cadeira, Heero assistiu enquanto Anne se aproximava e dava o copo para Duo. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando viu Duo pegar o copo e beber. Seu cérebro escolheu aquele momento para analisar seus sentimentos cada vez que Anne se aproximava de Duo. O que acontecia com ele? Por que ele sentia-se como se estivesse queimando por dentro cada vez que ele via Duo com a outra garota?

'Você está com ciúmes' as palavras de Ryoko ecoaram em sua mente.

Isso era o que as pessoas chamavam de ciúmes? Por que ele estaria com ciúmes? Uma pessoa geralmente tem ciúmes quando seu amado está com outra pessoa. Isso significava que ele amava Duo? Então era esse o sentimento quente e seguro era amor? O desejo de vê-lo feliz, de querer estar com ele o tempo todo e ver seu rosto, era isso amor?

"Yuy-chan, no que você está pensando?"

Heero assustou-se e respondeu rapidamente. "Nada."

Duo sentou ao seu lado. "Aqui está sua bebida. Que foi? Tem algo no meu rosto?" Duo percebeu que Heero o estava encarando.

Heero balançou a cabeça e decidiu postergar a discussão em sua mente.

"Você dançaria comigo a próxima música?"

Heero assentiu. Ele tomou sua Coca lentamente. Então ele ouviu a música se tornar mais lenta.

"Ah, aí vem a música, vamos." Duo levantou-se e puxou Heero para a pista. Assim que olhou para os olhos violetas a sua frente, Heero logo esqueceu todos os outros, exceto o garoto a sua frente. O tempo passou enquanto eles dançaram uma música após a outra. Heero não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado até que Duo passou as mãos ao redor da sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto. "Né, Heero. Você é realmente bonito." Ele sussurrou próximo à orelha de Heero.

Heero assustou-se e sussurrou de volta na orelha de Duo, com medo de que alguém pudesse ouvi-los. "Duo, você deveria me chamar de Yuy."

"Ah, é. Yuy." Duo inclinou-se e beijou o pescoço de Heero. Heero sentiu as mãos de Duo afagando suas costas e movendo-se para baixo.

"Duo, o que você está fazendo?" Heero afastou-se.

"Desculpe, Acho que estou um pouco distraído." Duo estava confuso. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Por que ele havia chamado Heero pelo nome verdadeiro? Ele poderia acabar com seus disfarces se alguém os ouvisse. Ele olhou para Heero e todos seus pensamentos voaram para longe. Heero era realmente bonito.

"Você parece um pouco pálido. Vamos voltar para o dormitório." Heero olhou para o garoto de trança preocupadamente.

"Uhm, é." Duo não queria sair da festa ainda, mas ele achou que seria melhor se o fizesse. Ele percebeu que não conseguia pensar claramente. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era estar com Heero, beijá-lo e... Duo balançou a cabeça. No que ele estava pensando?? Ele tinha que parar de pensar daquele jeito... mas... Heero era tão bonito… tão tentador… o jeito como seus quadris se moviam quando ele andava… Duo sentiu sua mente parar de funcionar e deixou seu corpo seguir em frente com sua vontade.

Eles escaparam da festa e Heero guiou Duo até o quarto do piloto americano. Duo estava agindo estranhamente. Ele havia se mantido em silêncio durante todo o caminho e estava encarando Heero como um predador olhando para sua presa.

"Duo, você está bem?" Duo havia aberto a porta, mas não havia entrado. Ele apenas ficou parado e encarando Heero. O piloto japonês não percebeu que havia apenas uma coisa na mente de Duo e que todas as outras haviam simplesmente desaparecido.

**DXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXH**

"Duo?" Heero surpreendeu-se quando viu aqueles olhos violetas cheios de luxúria. E estava ainda mais surpreso quando subitamente o piloto americano avançou e capturou seus lábios. Duo devorou a boca de Heero avidamente, cheio de paixão e luxúria. Ele pregou o corpo do garoto japonês na parede com seu próprio corpo e empurrou uma de suas coxas para separas as pernas de Heero. Heero podia sentir o piloto americano gemer em sua boca quando ele pressionou a ereção contra seu corpo. Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que Duo estava duro como uma rocha.

"O quê…" O beijo de Duo entorpeceu a mente de Heero. Era tão bom. Inferno, os beijos de Duo sempre eram bons. Mas dessa vez era mais intenso. Heero sentiu fogo espalhar-se dentro de si quando Duo escorregou a língua para dentro da sua boca. Naquele exato momento uma parte do seu cérebro gritou para que empurrasse o corpo a sua frente. Perigo!! Havia algo errado com Duo! Heero levantou os braços para empurrar Duo, apenas para descobrir que Duo havia segurado seus pulsos e pregado suas mãos à parede na mesma altura que sua cabeça.

Antes que Heero tivesse uma chance de fazer alguma coisa, Duo colou o corpo contra o seu, ao mesmo tempo em que seus polegares acariciavam os pulsos do garoto japonês, fazendo Heero sentir suas mãos fracas e parar de lutar.

Suas palmas se juntaram enquanto Duo entrelaçava seus dedos com os de Heero. Para o garoto japonês aquele simples toque era tão bom. Nunca! Ele nunca havia sido tratado de uma forma tão íntima sua vida inteira. Ele reclamou alto diante da perda quando Duo parou o beijo e encostou sua testa contra a de Heero. Sua respiração estava quente e ruidosa contra o rosto de Heero quando ele sussurrou "Você é fascinante."

Heero estava arquejando e não soube o que dizer. Ele apenas olhou para Duo até que este se afastou do garoto japonês e ergueu-o no colo, carregando-o para dentro do quarto.

"Duo!?" Heero estava assustado. O garoto de trança o colocou na cama e afastou-se para trancar a porta. Como um animal espreitando sua presa, Duo aproximou-se de Heero lentamente, nunca afastando seu olhar do de Heero. "Duo, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu quero você, Heero." Duo lambeu os lábios colocando as mãos na cama e inclinou-se na direção de Heero.

Heero arregalou os olhos. "O… o quê?"

Duo subiu na cama e rastejou-se na direção de Heero. "Eu quero você, inteiro."

"Duo! Para com isso! Isso mão é divertido! Heero queria levantar, mas Duo rapidamente o empurrou de volta para a cama. Ele prendeu as duas mãos de Heero sobre a cabeça do piloto japonês com apenas uma mão.

"Eu não estou brincando. Eu quero você. Eu te amo, Heero." Sua outra mão acariciou a bochecha de Heero.

Heero estava a ponto de resistir quando a palavra 'amor' aturdiu-o. Duo o amava? Como assim?

"Eu te amo, Heero." Duo repetiu as palavras novamente antes de se inclinar e beijar Heero. Os lábios de Duo atacaram seus lábios avidamente. Não havia nenhuma tentativa de sedução no beijo, e também nenhuma gentileza. "Deixe-me tê-lo, Heero." Os lábios e a lingual do piloto de trança tomaram de assalto a boca de Heero ferozmente. Ele invadiu a boca de Heero e encontrou sua língua. Heero não pretendia lutar contra o invasor dentro de sua boca, mas a maneira como Duo provocava e lambia fizeram com que ele movesse sua língua instintivamente e se unisse à batalha quente.

"Hmm…" Duo ronronou dentro da boca de Heero e manteve-se beijando o garoto japonês até que a queimação em seu pulmão fez com que parasse o beijo para tomar fôlego.

Heero arquejou. Ele podia sentir os lábios de Duo roçando seu queixo quando este murmurou, "Deus, Heero, você tem um gosto tão bom. Eu quero você. Eu te quero tanto. Você inteiro." Não dando a Heero nenhuma chance de dizer nada ou de recuperar o fôlego, a boca de Duo entrou em ação novamente. Ele chupou e lambeu cada centímetro da caverna quente de Heero, fazendo o garoto japonês gemer diante da sensação que o beijo lhe causava.

Então Duo parou o beijo e mordiscou a mandíbula de Heero. Sua mão livre esgueirou-se por baixo da saia de Heero e acariciou a coxa delicada, fazendo com que Heero arfasse diante da sensação. Era demais para o garoto japonês. Heero arquejou e tentou respirar compassadamente. Suas mãos ainda estavam presas sobre sua cabeça, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para soltá-las, pois sua mente ainda estava muito ocupada tentando absorver as palavras de Duo. Duo o amava? Ele ouviu direito? Era por isso que Duo não se importava em agir como seu namorado? Era por isso que Duo gostava de beijá-lo cada vez que surgia uma oportunidade?

Heero arquejou quando sentiu os lábios de Duo atacando sua garganta. Esse era seu ponto fraco e o piloto americano parecia saber, pois ele atacou a garganta de Heero sem parar, fazendo Heero gemer e se contorcer diante do ataque. Prazer percorreu todo o interior do corpo de Heero, agitando-o por inteiro. Isso era tão novo para ele e o fez querer mais. "Duo... mais..." Heero arfou quando Duo chupou seu ombro, deixando uma marca vermelha na pele pálida.

"Oh, sim. Mais… eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu te amo, Heero." Duo murmurou roucamente. Ele soltou seu aperto da mão de Heero e começou a remover seu vestido, abrindo os botões um por um e depositando beijos onde quer que encontrasse pele exposta. Heero estremeceu diante da sensação de quando os lábios tocavam sua pele. Ele sentia-se derreter a cada beijo. uma pequena parte de seu cérebro o alertou de que Duo estava agindo estranhamente, diferente do Duo que ele conhecia, mas seu corpo recusou-se a ouvir. Ele deixou Duo ocupar-se dele, removendo seu vestido e sua roupa de baixo e logo se encontrou deitado nu na cama com o piloto de trança sobre ele, o encarando cheio de desejo.

Lentamente, Duo trouxe seu olhar do rosto de Heero para estudar o corpo esguio do piloto japonês. "Você é lindo, Heero... Meu Heero…" a voz de Duo estava tensa de desejo e seus dedos acariciavam os mamilos de Heero, fazendo o garoto japonês arquejar ruidosamente. Heero sentia-se como que atingido por um raio e ao mesmo tempo sendo queimado por uma chama infinita enquanto Duo acariciava seus mamilos endurecidos. Ninguém nunca o havia tocado como Duo fazia nesse momento. Era tão bom... Heero gemeu novamente enquanto Duo torcia seus mamilos.

"Sim, isso mesmo. Geme pra mim, Heero." Duo rosnou.

Novamente sua mente alertou Heero para parar Duo, para dizer a Duo que parasse com isso. Mas Heero percebeu que não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra. Ele apenas podia gemer e soluçar diante da sensação de ser tocado por aqueles dedos. Os dedos de Duo eram suaves, mas ainda assim exigente enquanto exploravam, familiarizavam-se e acariciavam seu corpo, lhe dando um prazer que ele jamais imaginou antes disso.

Heero arquejou ao sentir algo molhado tocando sua pele quente. Duo havia substituído seus dedos por sua língua e agora estava sugando um de seus mamilos. Sensorialmente sobrecarregada, a mente de Heero estava se desligando. Ele gemia a cada toque, contorcendo-se quando a língua de Duo encontrou seu ponto sensível e arfou quando sentiu os dentes de Duo afundarem em sua carne exposta.

"Meu." Duo mordeu a área acima do mamilo direito de Heero. "Você é meu, Heero." Ele mordeu novamente no lado direito, fazendo Heero estremecer ao sentir a dor misturada com o prazer.

Após deixar marcas na parte de cima do corpo de Heero, os lábios de Duo trilharam o caminho para baixo, depositando beijos leves por todo o caminho. Heero podia sentir as mãos do piloto Americano esgueirarem-se no interior de suas coxas. Quando ele havia dobrado os joelhos e aberto as pernas, dando a Duo mais espaço para que pudesse se acomodar entre suas coxas? Heero não conseguia lembrar. De toda forma, ele não se importava. Ele apenas queria que Duo o tocasse mais. Que lhe desse algo que não conseguia decifrar o que.

Sem aviso, Duo engolfou a excitação de Heero, a qual já estava ereta graças aos seus cuidados anteriores, fazendo com que Heero gritasse de surpresa e levantasse os quadris. Isso era novo para ele. Ele sentia o calor da boca de Duo revesti-lo e tremeu diante das ondas de prazer que o atacavam repetidamente. Ele nunca havia imaginado o quão bom seria sentir a boca de Duo movendo-se para cima e para baixo, engolindo sua ereção. Ele agarrou os lençóis enquanto a língua de Duo tocava-o por todo seu comprimento e então lambia a ponta. Heero gemeu e impulsionou-se na boca de Duo. "Duo…"

O piloto Americano chupou com mais força e correu sua lingual ao longo da veia do membro de Heero, obtendo um gemido abafado de Heero. O piloto japonês arfou ruidosamente quando Duo tocou suas bolas. Isso era muito para ele e seu corpo retesou-se. Heero gritou, atingindo seu ápice e enchendo a boca de Duo com sua semente. "DUO!!"

Heero arquejou enquanto continuava a esvaziar-se na boca à espera de Duo. Enquanto seu prazer se acalmava, ele vagamente sentiu Duo lamber seu membro agora macio e ouviu o garoto de trança grunhir possessivamente.

"Você é meu. Ninguém pode tocá-lo além de mim." Duo moveu-se para cima e capturou a boca de Heero novamente, permitindo ao garoto que provasse a si mesmo em sua boca.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ehhhhrrrrr.............. ééééé.................. oops...?

Tá, tá, não foi O LEMON de suas vidas, mas deu um gostinho.......... (não me matem, por favor..............)

Mas eu prometo, no próximo capítulo, aí sim, é SÓ lemon....

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e também mandando seus recadinhos fofos!! (Pessoal, as coisas estão esquentando, esquentem minha página de reviews também!!!!)

Um agradecimento especial à Aoi-tsukii e Sillas Fiorella (as coisinhas prosseguem!!!!!).

Ah, e se quiserem escrever seus comentários para a Akuma, sintam-se a vontade. Eu traduzirei todos para ela.

Reviews??? Please???

Bjos.


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi (sim, dois rapazes lindos se agarrando um bocado), lemon (eles não apenas se agarram, eles fazem coisinhas também), um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (se fosse meu....................ah, se fosse meu.........................)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu quero um emprego com horários de trabalho fixos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como prometido... aí está o lemon...... (dessa vez é sério) para aqueles que não se sentem felizes lendo descrições gráficas de dois rapazes se agarrando, haverá uma separação assim **DXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXH** a partir do momento em que as coisinhas começam. As coisinhas começam logo de cara, mas lá pelo finzinho terminam e tem um trecho bem importante, portanto não percam.......

É.... bem...... sabe aqueles avisos ali em cima???? Pois é.... eles não estão ali de bobeira sabem.... e o NCS não foi só pra ocupar espaço, assim.... fiquem avisados que as coisas não são chocolate e rosas, OK????

Enjoy it!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________

Parte 8

**DXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXH**

"Você é meu. Ninguém pode tocá-lo além de mim." Duo moveu-se para cima e capturou a boca de Heero novamente, permitindo ao garoto que provasse a si mesmo em sua boca.

Heero ainda estava ofegante, mas deu boas-vindas ao intruso, deixando Duo explorar sua boca mais uma vez. Então ele sentiu algo ser empurrado contra sua passagem. Heero agitou-se tentando se afastar, mas a coisa repentinamente foi empurrada dentro dele, passando através do seu esfíncter. Heero sobressaltou-se diante da invasão e parou o beijo. Ele olhou para baixo e viu a mão de Heero entre suas pernas afastadas. "O q… o que você está fazendo, Duo?"

"Te mostrando o quanto eu te amo." Duo grunhiu e colocou o segundo dedo, mas dessa vez não conseguiu, Heero ainda era muito apertado. O garoto japonês contorceu-se quando sentiu o dedo invasor movendo-se em seu interior, explorando sua passagem apertada e tentando alargá-la. Ele não percebeu que seu movimento quase acabou com o pouco controle que Duo ainda tinha. A mente incoerente do piloto americano tinha apenas um propósito naquele momento. Enterrar-se profundamente no calor que envolvia seu dedo naquele momento.

"Aahh, isso dói!" Heero ofegou de dor quando sentiu Duo forçar o segundo dedo dentro de si de forma rude. Ele abaixou as mãos e tentou empurrar Duo. O garoto de trança grunhiu e tirou sua mão de dentro de Heero. Ele segurou as mãos de Heero e rapidamente arrancou a própria gravata. Ele amarrou os pulsos de Heero e empurrou as mãos do garoto japonês sobre sua cabeça novamente. "Não se mova, Heero."

Heero surpreendeu-se quando Duo amarrou seus pulsos. O que diabos acontecera com Duo? O garoto americano deveria saber que um simples pedaço de pano não o seguraria. Ele estava muito surpreso para se mover e Duo usou a chance para inserir dois dedos dentro dele de uma vez. Heero gritou de dor ao sentir os dedos forçando-se dentro de si. Ele podia senti-los movendo-se e aguilhoando seu interior. Ele estremeceu enquanto sensações que ele não conseguia descrever o atacavam, tornando o ato de pensar muito difícil para ele.

"Tão apertado." A respiração áspera de Duo tocou o rosto de Heero. "Mal posso esperar para te ter, Heero." Duo grunhiu e rapidamente adicionou um terceiro dígito, ignorando o fato de que Heero não havia se acostumado aos outros dois. As pernas do garoto japonês chutaram o ar de forma selvagem, tentando arrancar os dedos, mas Duo não quis saber. Ele segurou uma perna com sua mão livre enquanto tentava manter o foco em seu objetivo principal. Estava difícil de inserir o terceiro dedo já que Heero não estava disposto a aceitar a invasão, mas o piloto Americano não parecia se importar. Usando toda sua força, Duo pressionou o dígito para estocar a força dentro do corpo do garoto japonês.

Heero estremeceu de dor quando seu esfíncter cedeu e o terceiro dedo juntou-se aos outros dois, alargando-o com força. Aquilo doía tanto. Ele contorceu-se novamente, tentando tirar aqueles dedos de dentro de si, mas os lábios de Duo estavam em sua garganta, lambendo e mordiscando. Prazer atravessou a parte superior de seu corpo enquanto a dor dominava a inferior. A mistura de sensações distraiu Heero de suas tentativas de se livrar dos dedos.

Pareceu se passar uma eternidade até que os dedos pararam de tentar alargar sua passagem. Heero suspirou de alívio quando sentiu os dedos saírem quase completamente. Quase. O piloto japonês engasgou de surpresa quando os dedos foram empurrados novamente dentro dele, sem parar. Heero soluçou. Os dedos estocaram cada vez mais rápidos e tentavam ir mais profundamente a cada estocada. Aquilo doía, mas então os dedos encontraram um ponto que fez Heero esquecer a dor.

"Oh… ah…" Puro prazer atravessou o garoto japonês como um raio. Ao invés de soluçar de dor, Heero gemia cada vez que os dedos tocavam sua próstata, enviando faíscas que o cegavam e faziam seu corpo querer mais do toque. Dor esquecida, Heero começou a impelir-se contra os dedos, se abrindo à invasão.

Sentindo Heero impelir-se de volta, Duo tirou os dedos e também suas roupas enquanto Heero lamentava a perda. Seu lamento, entretanto, foi logo parado pela boca de Duo quando o garoto de trança atacou a boca de Heero. Ele chupou e lambeu longamente cada centímetro daquela caverna quente, duelando com a língua de Heero.

Heero sentia como se seus pulmões estivessem pegando fogo, mas Duo continuou devorando sua boca. Ele só parou o beijo alguns segundos depois. O garoto Americano ajeitou as pernas de Heero para conseguir um melhor acesso a sua abertura, abrindo-as o máximo possível. Heero ainda estava ofegante, tentando recuperar o ar, quando sentiu algo forçar sua entrada.

"Duo... o que...?"

"Shh… isso vai doer um pouco."

Ele disse que doeria um pouco? Aquilo, definitivamente, não era um pouco. Dor e surpresa fizeram com que um grito encontrasse seu caminho para fora da boca de Heero quando a excitação de Duo penetrou seu corpo, forçando o caminho para dentro de sua passagem quente e apertada em um movimento rápido e mandando embora todo o prazer que ele havia sentido anteriormente.

O que Duo estava fazendo? Heero tentou pensar, entender por que Duo o estava ferindo. Mas a dor era tão grande e queimava tanto que sua mente se recusava a pensar em qualquer coisa além da dor. A parte inferior de seu corpo estava em agonia. Heero sentia como se estivesse sendo cortado ao meio.

"Oh, Heero! Eu te amo." Duo enterrou-se até o fim dentro do garoto que se contorcia de dor. "Deus, eu estive esperando por esse momento. Você é tão apertado." O garoto de trança deixou escapar um gemido satisfeito e começou a se mexer dentro do garoto japonês.

"Isso dói, Duo!!" Heero silvou quando sentiu Duo sair quase completamente, apenas deixando a ponta dentro de seu corpo. Duo não pareceu ouvir Heero enquanto estocava o japonês novamente. Dessa vez Duo colou sua boa a de Heero, engolindo o grito de Heero diante da penetração.

Por quê? Por que Duo o fazia sentir tanta dor? Heero não conseguia entender. Não com a dor que ele sentia naquele momento, a dor de sentir seus tecidos internos em fogo e sendo rasgados diante do ataque de Duo.

Como o Soldado Perfeito, ele poderia tolerar a dor. Ele havia treinado para nunca demonstrar sua dor aos inimigos, pois isso seria uma fraqueza. Então a dor era apenas a consequência por não contar aos inimigos sobre sua missão ou sobre os Gundans. Mas Duo não era seu inimigo e Heero não era o Soldado Perfeito naquele momento. Ele era apenas um garoto de quinze anos tentando seguir suas emoções.

Como o Soldado Perfeito, ele poderia tolerar a dor. Ele havia treinado para nunca demonstrar sua dor aos inimigos, pois isso seria uma fraqueza. Então a dor era apenas a consequência por não contar aos inimigos sobre sua missão ou sobre os Gundans. Mas Duo não era seu inimigo e Heero não era o Soldado Perfeito naquele momento. Ele era apenas um garoto de quinze anos tentando seguir suas emoções.

Além do mais, havia uma parte sua bem no fundo que não queria afastar Duo. Aquela parte queria estar o mais próximo possível de Duo. Sentir o peito de Duo pressionado contra o seus, as mãos calosas acariciando seu corpo e aqueles lábios incitando sua boca, levando-o ao êxtase. Aquela parte lhe dizia para deixar Duo fazer o que quisesse com ele. Mas por quê? Por que ele estava deixando Duo fazer o que quisesse com ele?

Heero sentiu que Duo estava a ponto de começar a sair novamente. Não querendo sentir aquela dor novamente, Heero rapidamente abaixou os braços, prendendo a cabeça do piloto americano entre suas mãos amarradas e empurrando-o contra seu peito, fazendo isso para que Duo não conseguisse sair e fosse forçado a ficar parado dentro de Heero. Ele suspirou de alívio ao sentir a dor diminuir, mas então se contraiu de dor quando Duo mudou de posição, evocando uma nova dor dentro de si.

O piloto americano estava tentando livrar sua cabeça do aperto de Heero. O menor movimento de Duo evocava dor dentro da não-mais-virgem passagem de Heero. Heero segurou a cabeça de Duo com mais força. "Pare com isso, Duo……." Ele podia sentir algo liquido vazando da abertura onde o membro de Duo penetrava e, pelo cheiro no ar, Heero estava quase certo de que era sangue.

Seu sangue.

"Isso dói, Duo….."

Infelizmente, parecia que Duo não podia ouvi-lo. O garoto de trança se mexeu novamente, fazendo Heero soluçar de dor e segurar a cabeça de Duo com mais força, fazendo-a ficar apoiada em seu peito. "Tente relaxar, Heero." Heero ouviu Duo sussurrar e sentiu uma lingual lambendo seu peito. Relaxar? Isso iria diminuir a dor? Heero tentou forçar seu corpo a relaxar. A língua de Duo, a qual estava provocando seus mamilos naquele momento, ajudou-o a relaxar. Lentamente, ele sentiu seu corpo se ajustar ao membro de Duo e soltou seu aperto contra a cabeça de Duo.

Sentindo que Heero havia se acostumado ao seu membro, Duo parou de lamber e levantou a cabeça do peito de Heero, libertando-se do aperto fraco de Heero. O piloto americano começou a se mover novamente. Inicialmente ele estocou lentamente e então com mais força, empurrando Heero contra a cabeceira da cama. A passagem apertada de Heero parecia dar a Duo incrível prazer conforme o piloto americano voltava a estocar mais rápido.

Heero soluçou. Ele ainda sentia um pouco de dor diante da invasão de Duo, mas ele permitiu a invasão em seu corpo enquanto pudesse suportar a dor. Entretanto, o choro parou assim que Duo atingiu algo dentro de si. Heero arregalou os olhos e estremeceu de prazer toda vez que o membro de Duo tocava aquele ponto. Duo pareceu perceber isso e procurava atingir aquele ponto a cada estocada.

"Ah." Heero inclinava sua coluna à medida que sua próstata ia sendo tocada repetidamente. Isso lentamente levou a dor latejante embora, deixando-o com tal prazer que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Heero gemia toda vez que Duo tocava o local, já esquecendo a dor. Agora ele apenas queria que Duo se empurrasse com mais força, para que tocasse aquele local a cada estocada. Heero levantou as pernas para que circulassem a cintura de Duo, puxando-o para mais perto e mais fundo dentro de si.

O piloto do Deathscythe rosnou. Parecia ainda não estar satisfeito e queria ir mais fundo dentro do garoto japonês. Heero sentiu uma mão segurar a base do seu pescoço e a outra inserir-se por baixo de si, forçando-o a se sentar. Duo levantou-se e colocou Heero em seu colo, ainda unidos. Heero arquejou quando sua posição fez com que Duo se enterrasse ainda mais profundamente em si. Um sorriso de satisfação se formou no rosto do piloto de trança. Ele esmagou os lábios de Heero mais uma vez e começou a levantar e empalar o garoto japonês em seu membro sem parar.

Heero gemeu quando sua posição fez com que o membro de Duo tocasse sua próstata mais profundamente toda vez que o piloto de trança o empalava. Suas mãos amarradas estavam presas entre seus corpos enquanto suas coxas abraçavam a cintura do outro bem apertado. "Duo." Heero suspirou. Duo o estava tocando, Duo o estava beijando e Duo estava dentro de si. Isso trouxe fogo em todo seu corpo, queimando-o em um oceano de paixão e prazer.

"Eu. Te. Amo." Duo pontuava suas palavras a cada estocada. Ele empalou o garoto japonês em seu membro cada vez mais rápido e com mais força, ainda tentando ir mais fundo. Uma mão esgueirou-se por entre seus corpos e começou a bombear o membro novamente duro de Heero. Incapaz de suportar o estímulo interior e exterior, Heero soltou um grito e gozou, derramando sua semente em seu estômago e no de Duo. Mais uma vez ele estava cego pelo êxtase puro que surgia ao seu redor. Ele gozou e gozou, com mais força que da primeira vez, inconscientemente gritando o nome de Duo.

Duo ronronou ao ouvir seu nome e empalou o garoto ainda preso em seu orgasmo com mais força enquanto Heero sentia seu corpo se tornar cada vez mais fraco e suas pernas moles como geléia, tornando-se incapaz de se prenderem ao redor da cintura de Duo. Suas mãos amarradas também não lhe permitiam nenhuma liberdade para alcançar os ombros de Duo e recuperar o equilíbrio. Assim que Duo soltou seu membro, Heero caiu de volta na cama.

Duo ainda estava enterrado no garoto japonês e notou Heero caindo, mas isso não o parou. Ele ficou de joelhos e mudou sua pegada das coxas de Heero para seu quadril, levantando-o para conseguir uma melhor posição para continuar se empurrando dentro de Heero. Duo estocou dentro do garoto japonês rapidamente, ignorando o silvo de dor de Heero por causa do angulo desconfortável de seus quadris.

Entretanto, a passagem de Heero, a qual havia se apertado ao redor de Duo, fez com que o piloto Americano fosse incapaz de se segurar. Dois empurrões dentro do corpo de Heero e Duo ficou estático, sua cabeça lançada para trás enquanto ele gozava dentro do garoto japonês, esvaziando-se dentro do garoto exausto.

Heero arfou ao sentir o liquido quente espalhar-se em seus músculos internos, preenchendo-o e fazendo com que surgissem mais algumas sensações em seu corpo saciado. Ele sentiu Duo apertar as mãos em seus quadris enquanto o garoto de trança o preenchia ainda mais. Haveriam feridas ali mais tarde e nos outros lugares onde as mãos de Duo haviam tocado, mas Heero percebeu que não se importava. A única coisa em sua mente era o quão bom era ser preenchido dessa forma. Ele se sentia completo e, pela primeira vez, satisfeito.

Suspirando, o garoto japonês caiu de volta na cama, suas mãos jogadas sobre sua cabeça e então Duo desmoronou sobre si. Nenhum som foi ouvido, exceto por arquejos dos ocupantes da cama em seu torpor pós-orgásmico.

"Heero…" ainda em cima de Heero, Duo roçou seu nariz no pescoço de Heero. Sua mão subiu e acariciou a bochecha de Heero. Ele retirou as mechas do cabelo castanho agora molhado de suor de perto da bochecha. "Você é realmente incrível. Eu te amo."

Heero ainda estava ofegante. Ele podia sentir o corpo de Duo sobre si, a carne macia de Duo dentro de si e os lábios de Duo beijando sua face suavemente. Ele ronronou prazerosamente diante do contato e ficou parado, tentando manter aquelas sensações o máximo possível. Entretanto, aquele incrível prazer foi diminuendo lentamente e o trouxe de volta das alturas onde estava anteriormente.

Ele tornou-se consciente da semente de Duo, misturada ao seu sangue, começando a vazar de sua abertura, molhando o lençol. Ele também tomou consciência do latejar doloroso por todo o seu corpo, onde as mãos de Duo o haviam tocado e onde o garoto de trança havia posto suas marcas. Ele sentia a dor, mas também o prazer do que Duo havia acabado de fazer com ele. Ele estava confuso com o que havia acontecido com eles nesse momento.

Entretanto, ele foi distraído de seus pensamentos quando Duo roçou o nariz em seu pescoço, fazendo a dor desaparecer, substituída por sensações quentes e reconfortantes. Ele inclinou a cabeça inconscientemente e deixou a língua de Duo percorrer seu pescoço.

**DXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXHXDXH**

"Meu." Duo sussurrou perto da orelha de Heero. "Você é completamente meu agora, Heero."

"Seu?" Heero ficou confuso com a afirmação.

O garoto de trança parou o que estava fazendo e apoiou a parte superior de seu corpo com suas mãos, olhando para o garoto japonês deitado embaixo dele. "Você sente isso?" repentinamente ele empurrou-se para cima, fazendo Heero engasgar diante da sensação do membro de Duo se movendo dentro da sua passagem ferida. "Eu estou dentro de você, Heero, eu clamei o seu corpo e coloquei minha marca em você. Você é meu de agora em diante." Duo ronronou e empurrou seu quadril contra Heero novamente.

Heero percebeu que era difícil de pensar com o membro de Duo ainda dentro de si. Então ele agora pertencia a Duo porque Duo estava dentro dele? Ele o havia reivindicado? Parecia que Duo havia percebido a confusão de Heero também. Ele beijou o garoto japonês gentilmente e abaixou seu corpo, cobrindo o corpo esguio com o seu. "Não pense tanto, Heero. Apenas aceite. Você é meu e de mais ninguém."

O beijo de Duo distraiu Heero de seus pensamentos novamente. A sensação de Duo em cima dele, dentro dele e o beijando era muito reconfortante, fazendo Heero relaxar e suspirar satisfeito.

Diante do suspiro de Heero, Duo levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Heero antes de beijar seu nariz afetuosamente. "Meu doce Heero... Todo meu..." Duo ronronou e então bocejou. "Estou cansado. Venha, vamos dormir agora."

Heero sentiu Duo sair de dentro de si. Ele estremeceu quando o membro de Duo roçou seus músculos feridos e a dor pulsante voltou, mas Duo não pareceu perceber a dor de Heero. O piloto americano se ajeitou ao lado de Heero e puxou o garoto japonês em seus braços. Eles deitaram em concha juntos, as costas de Heero apoiadas no peito de Duo.

Heero não resistiu. Ele estava muito cansado e ferido para fazer qualquer coisa e, além do mais, o interior do seu corpo ainda latejava dolorosamente, protestando a cada movimento de Heero. Ele podia ouvir Duo ressonar suavemente, indicando que o garoto de trança havia caído no sono. Entretanto, sua mente estava cheia de perguntas não respondidas, mantendo Heero acordado.

Heero encarou a parede a sua frente e pensou sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele baixou os olhos para suas mãos amarradas e puxou-as com força, rasgando a gravata e as libertando. Encarando suas mãos livres, Heero pensou novamente no que tinha acabado de acontecer. O que eles tinha feito há poucos instantes... O que era aquilo? Odin e Dr. J nunca o ensinaram sobre isso, então ele não tinha certeza do que acontecera. Duo... Duo havia feito seu membro expelir uma substância branca, lhe dando prazer... e então... então... o membro de Duo entrou em si de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginou que fosse possível...

Aquilo tinha doído... Heero ainda podia sentir a dor pulsando na parte inferior do seu corpo. Mas então ele relaxou e Duo tocou algo dentro de si, o prazer se espalhou por todo seu corpo e se multiplicou a cada estocada, levando-o a um prazer tão grande que ele nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir.

Isso era o que as pessoas chamam de sexo?

Heero piscou, ainda encarando suas mãos. Duo havia dito que o amava. Duo queria mostrar o quanto ele amava Heero. Esse era o jeito de Duo de demonstrar isso? Heero considerou o que Duo havia feito com ele. Sexo era sempre tão doloroso assim? Quando Duo colocou seus dedos e então seu membro dentro de si, isso foi tão doloroso... mas ele gostou do meio, quando ele não sentia nenhuma dor, quando um enorme prazer percorria seu interior. Aquilo foi tão bom, mas novamente, no fim, a dor voltara. A parte inferior do corpo de Heero pulsou de dor novamente como um lembrete.

Esse era o preço pelo prazer definitivo?

E além do mais... Duo disse que o amava, disse que ele pertencia a Duo... Apesar do protesto de seus músculos doloridos, Heero virou-se para achar o rosto adormecido de Duo. Ele podia ver a expressão pacífica, feliz e satisfeita no rosto em forma de coração do garoto adormecido.

Subitamente Duo jogou uma perna por sobre a coxa de Heero, apertando seu abraço, murmurando possessivamente em seu sono. "Meu..." Ao ouvir aquela palavra, Heero sentiu algo quente e palpitante dentro de si. Duo amava, Duo o queria. Ele nunca imaginou que haveria alguém que o quisesse ao seu lado, que olharia para ele e veria um ser humano ao invés de um soldado.

Ele sorriu levemente, ainda olhando para o rosto de Duo e saboreando sua situação atual. Aqui era onde ele queria estar. Nos braços de Duo, sendo abraçado por ele, a pessoa que se importava com ele e o amava.

Amor...

Heero piscou diante da palavra.

Ele amava Duo?

Heero olhou longamente para Duo, deleitando-se com cada curva no rosto do garoto de trança e se lembrando de cada momento que eles passaram juntos. Era apenas para Duo que ele se abria, que ele permitia que tocasse, para quem ele sorria. Apenas com Duo ele se permitia liberar seu lado de garoto de quinze anos..... Ele gostava de estar com Duo..... Ele amava Duo........

Heero levantou a mão e afagou a bochecha de Heero. Ele traçou os lábios dele com o indicador, sentindo a superfície suave.

"Eu sou seu, Duo." O garoto japonês murmurou suavemente. Se esse era o preço para estar com Duo e sentir o prazer que Duo lhe dera mais uma vez, ele aceitaria.

Heero suportaria a consequência, não importava o quão doloroso fosse.

Ainda havia muitas questões que ele queria perguntar a Duo, mas ele estava muito cansado para pensar mais profundamente. Heero decidiu que elas poderiam esperar até amanhã e aconchegou-se a Duo, deixando o sono tomar conta de si.

__________________________________________________________________

Então...... pois é, né......................... eu avisei..............???????

Avisos a parte....................... parabéns a todos aqueles que CONSEGUEM escrever lemon (como a Akuma-sama), vocês são meus idolos!!!! Porque só de traduzir já foi um parto. Acho que mesmo que escreva alguma fanfics nessa minha vida, definitivamente NÃO terá algo assim (acho, mas não afirmo, vejam bem....)

Como prometi, SÓ lemon (ficou bom??? Pq no original tá ÓTIMO, mas não sei se consegui passar as coisas decentemente..... críticas construtivas, please????)

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e também mandando seus recadinhos fofos!! (Pessoal, as coisas realmente pegaram fogo, façam isso com a minha página de reviews também!!!!)

Um agradecimento especial à Sillas Fiorella, guida-chan, Paula-chan, Rachel Chel e Seto Scorpyos. Valeu muuuuito mesmo, pessoal

Ah, e se quiserem escrever seus comentários para a Akuma, sintam-se a vontade. Eu traduzirei todos para ela.

Reviews??? Please???

Bjos.


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Cross my Heart

Autora: Akuma

Tradutora: Blanquita

Beta Reader: nops, nenhuma, mas fiz o meu melhor!

Avisos: yaoi (sim, dois rapazes lindos se agarrando um bocado), lemon (eles não apenas se agarram, eles fazem coisinhas também), um quase NCS (mas não se assustem!), crossdressing.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e este é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos (se fosse meu....................ah, se fosse meu.........................)

Spoiler: Não, nenhunzinho.

EU VOLTEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mil desculpas para todas as pessoas que estavam acompanhando a fic... eu ODEIO fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas foi inevitável, me perdoem...................

Hnnn, então.... aquele aviso de angst......... bom, agora é só ladeira abaixo.............

Enjoy it!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________

Parte 9

Heero acordou bem cedo na manhã seguinte, sentindo-se bastante dolorido. Ele sentiu um grande peso colado em seu peito e coxas. Sua mente rapidamente lembrou o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e reconheceu as coisas em seu peito e coxas como o braço e perna de Duo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente começou a trabalhar, assim o fizeram seus sentidos. Ele podia cheirar o sangue e os restos de seus orgasmos que cobriam seu corpo e a cama. Começando pelo começo, ele tinha que remover todas as evidências do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior antes que os outros estudantes descobrissem.  
Havendo crescido acostumado a trabalhar sozinho, Heero nem pensou em acordar Duo e pedir sua ajuda. Ao invés disso, ele forçou seu corpo dolorido a se mexer. Ele lentamente removeu o braço e a perna de Duo e levantou. Cada passo que ele dava lhe causava dor, mas ele conseguia tolerar. Heero limpou-se o máximo possível e colocou o vestido de volta.

Ele olhou para o garoto americano na cama. Duo estava sorrindo em seu sono, fazendo Heero relutante em acordá-lo. Mas os lençóis, molhados com o sangue de Heero e os restos do ato da noite anterior tinham que ser removidos ou eles estariam com problemas. Cuidadosa e lentamente ele puxou o lençol manchado de sangue. O piloto americano se mexeu levemente, permitindo que o lençol fosse retirado da cama, mas Duo ainda assim não havia acordado. Pensando que Duo talvez estivesse muito cansado, Heero decidiu deixar Duo dormir mais um pouco. Ele poderia perguntar mais tarde.

Por enquanto era melhor que ele se preocupasse em trocar o vestido pelo uniforme, ou então alguém saberia que ele passou a noite no quarto de Duo. O piloto japonês calculou as horas e decidiu que era seguro sair agora, já que era ainda muito cedo e poucos estudantes teriam acorda. Ele pegou a trouxa de lençóis e andou cuidadosamente até seu quarto, estremecendo levemente toda vez que a parte inferior de seu corpo latejava de dor.

A jornada até seu quarto pareceu uma eternidade, mas ele finalmente conseguiu. Ele rapidamente colocou o uniforme e queimou os lençóis, o método mais rápido de se livrar de evidências. Agora que ele havia mudado de roupa, a próxima coisa que ele tinha que fazer era conversar com Duo. Ainda se sentindo muito dolorido, Heero andou de volta até o quarto de Duo e o encontrou gemendo em sua cama.

"Duo, qual o problema?" Esquecendo sua dor, Heero correu para o lado do piloto americano. Os olhos de Duo ainda estavam fechados, indicando que ele não havia acordado. Sentindo-se muito preocupado, Heero checou a testa de Duo. Estava quente. Duo estava com febre! Ele tinha que ser levado à ala hospitalar. Em seu estado de pânico e preocupação, Heero ainda se lembrou de remover a evidência das atividades da noite anterior do corpo de Duo. Então o piloto japonês rapidamente vestiu Duo e chamou os outros garotos para ajudar a levá-lo à ala hospitalar.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo estava deitado em uma cama na clínica enquanto Heero estava sentado ao seu lado, deixando a enfermeira checar o garoto de trança.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que sua febre não para de aumentar." A enfermeira estava confusa.

Heero estava extremamente preocupado e pensava profundamente, procurando em sua memória, tentando descobrir o que havia causado a febre no garoto de trança. Tudo parecia normal no começo, mas duo começou a agir estranhamente quando eles dançaram pela segunda vez. O que aconteceu antes da segunda dança? Ah, eles tomaram uma bebida.

A bebida!!! Anne deu a ele uma bebida!!! Heero saltou diante da lembrança. Ele olhou para Duo. Por que ela queria brindar com Duo? Ele deve ter colocado algo na bebida. Heero rangeu os dentes. A garota iria pagar por isso. Ignorando a dor pulsando na parte inferior do seu corpo, Heero saiu da clínica a passos largos para encontrar Anne.

Era sábado, então eles não tinham nenhuma aula, mas foi um pouco difícil para Heero encontrar Anne. Ele finalmente encontrou a garota e ela estava caminhando com Mario no jardim. Ótimo, as duas pessoas que ele mais odiava estavam juntas. Ele se aproximou deles, fazendo alguns ruídos enquanto andava, assim eles perceberiam sua aproximação.

"Yuy, o que aconteceu? Ouvi falar que Duo está na clínica." A voz de Anne soou tão inocente, mas Heero não se deixou enganar.

"Pare de fingir. Eu sei que você colocou alguma coisa na bebida de Duo ontem. Me dê o antídoto."

Anne olhou para Mario e sorriu de lado. "Bom, se você quer ser direta. Sim, eu coloquei alguma coisa na bebida dele. É um tipo de droga que fará com que ele perca suas inibições e então tenha febre até que alguém lhe dê o antídoto."

"Me dê o antídoto." Heero avançou em direção a Anne, mas Mario colocou-se entre eles como uma barreira.

"Acalme-se. Eu vou te dar o antídoto.... com algumas condições." Anne sorriu maldosamente.

"Que condições?"

"O antídoto tem que ser ministrado todos os dias até que ele acorde. Durante esse tempo, você tem que me deixar tomar conta de Duo. Já que eu estarei acompanhando Duo, você terá que acompanhar Mario e deixar que ele faça o que quiser. E claro, você não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso."

Acompanhar Mario e deixar Duo com a cadela??? De jeito nenhum ele faria algo assim. Heero rosnou furiosamente. "Não!"

"Então esqueça o antídoto." Anne deu de ombros.

Heero olhou fixamente para a garota. Sua primeira idéia foi pegar a garota e bater nela até ela ficar inconsciente. Mas seu lado de soldado o lembrou de que ele destruiria seu disfarce já que ele teria que remover o grandalhão do seu caminho primeiro. Nenhuma garota normal poderia fazer isso. Ele teve sorte que Mario achou que tinha sido Duo que o havia socado da última vez e não ele.

Ele virou as costas, decidindo encontrar o antídoto por si mesmo, mas Anne se manifestou novamente, parando-o. "O primeiro antídoto tem que ser dado em até duas horas desde o começo da febre. Você tem que decidir agora ou Duo se tornará um vegetal."

Heero virou-se e lançou um olhar cheio de ódio para Anne. Suas mãos coçavam para estrangular a garota. "Você......."

Anne sorriu triunfante. "Decida agora ou esqueça, Yuy."

Então ele tinha que deixar a garota tomar conta de seu Duo? E ele também tinha que acompanhar aquele garoto nojento? Heero cerrou os punhos. "Certo, eu farei isso. Me dê o antídoto, agora."

"Eu vou dar o antídoto. Você vai acompanhar o Mario de agora em diante e fazer o que ele quiser." Anne sorriu e caminhou de volta para o dormitório.

Heero observou com raiva enquanto Anne entrou no dormitório. Ele não podia fazer nada para pará-la. Ele teria que ser paciente e esperar até que Duo acordasse e então eles poderiam.... Sentindo uma mão tocar seu ombro, Heero foi arrancado de seus pensamentos. Ele rapidamente se virou e tirou a mão de si.

"Relaxe, Yuy. Sou eu." Mario sorriu.

"Não me toque!" Heero sibilou com raiva. Ele realmente odiava esse garoto.

Mario alteou uma sobrancelha. "Você concordou em me deixar fazer o que eu quisesse."

Heero cerrou e abriu seus punhos, tentando com todas as forças se controlar e não socar o garoto. "Sim, eu concordei."

Mario sorriu e sentou no banco mais próximo. "Venha aqui e sente-se."

Sem ter escolha, Heero obedeceu. Ele estava a ponto de sentar ao lado do grandalhão quando Mario o parou. "Não ali. Sente no meu colo." Ele apontou para suas pernas. "Eu quero que você sente da mesma forma que você fazia com Maxwell."

Heero encarou o garoto com ódio. O grandalhão apenas sorriu. "Se você não fizer, eu vou contar a Anne que você quebrou o acordo."

A imagem de Duo sofrendo com febre surgiu na mente de Heero. Falando para si mesmo que ele tinha que fazer isso pelo bem de Duo, Heero convenceu-se a sentar no colo do grandalhão. Assim que sentou, Heero estremeceu ao sentir a dor surgindo na parte inferior de seu corpo. A preocupação com a condição de Duo fez com que ele esquecesse sobre a dor. E agora a dor estava de volta como uma vingança e sentar nas pernas vestidas de Mario apenas aumentava a dor.

Mario não pareceu perceber isso enquanto enlaçava suas mãos ao redor da cintura de Heero. O garoto ronronou e aconchegou-se ao ombro de Heero. "Não me admira que Maxwell gostasse tanto de ter você no colo dele. É tão bom tê-la em meus braços, Yuy." Heero lutou contra o nojo e a vontade a vontade de se contorcer quando Mario apertou-o. Por Duo, ele estava fazendo isso por Duo, Heero lembrou a si mesmo.

Ele deixou Mario aconchegar-se em seu pescoço por algum tempo e então percebeu que as mãos de Mario estavam em sua cintura e lentamente subindo. Ele rapidamente estapeou as mãos longe e encarou o garoto surpreso.

"O qu....."

"Nem ouse fazer isso. Se você alguma vez tocar nos meus seios ou virilha, eu vou te matar." Heero cuspiu furiosamente, enviando um olhar mortal na direção de Mario. Tocar em seu peito ou virilha poderia mostraria a Mario que ele não era uma garota e ele e Duo estariam condenados se seus disfarces fossem descobertos. Para o inferno com o acordo se isso acontecesse.

Mario pareceu perceber que Heero realmente não se importaria com o acordo se ele ultrapassasse essa linha. O garoto rangeu os dentes e então assentiu. "Tudo bem, sem tocar peitos e virilha."

Heero encarou o garoto por mais alguns instantes antes de olhar para outro lado, dispensando Mario e ignorando o garoto completamente. Passaram-se outros dez minutos antes de Heero sentir as mãos de Mario em sua cintura novamente. Dessa vez as mãos ficaram lá, sem subir nem descer. Heero deixou-o esperando que o tempo passasse rápido.

Entretanto Heero obteve apenas cinco minutes de paz antes que a coragem de Mario retornasse. O grandalhão aconchegou-se ao pescoço de Heero que lutou contra a repugnância que sentiu no momento em que os lábios de Mario tocaram seu pescoço. Por que esse garoto não podia deixá-lo sozinho?

"Hmmm…" Mario ronronou enquanto beijava o pescoço de Heero até seu queixo. "Eu estive sonhando em fazer isso…" Ele voltou ao pescoço de Heero e chupou com força, fazendo Heero sobressaltar-se.

O que o garoto estava fazendo? Heero sentiu sua pele ser chupada por um longo tempo e lembrou que Duo também havia feito a mesma coisa na noite anterior. Ele havia visto seu reflexo no espelho e notado várias marcas vermelhas por todo seu corpo. Felizmente seu uniforme cobria todos os lugares onde Duo o havia marcado. Mas agora... Mario... Mario o estava marcando em um lugar que ele não seria capaz de esconder.

Ele não estava gostando nem um pouco do que Mario estava fazendo com ele. Ele queria se afastar dos lábios de Mario, mas ele não podia fazer isso........, não sem pôr Duo em perigo...........

"O que você está fazendo?!" Heero encarou Mario quando este soltou sua carne, agora inchada. Mario olhou para a marca no pescoço de Yuy orgulhosamente. "Eu quero mostrar a todos que você foi tomada." Ele aconchegou-se ao pescoço de Heero enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o estomago do garoto japonês através do uniforme que este vestia. "Hmmm, minha." Mario ronronou e mordiscou ao longo do queixo de Heero, fazendo com que este estremecesse.

"Eu não sou sua." Heero cuspiu com ódio. "Eu pertenço ao Duo."

"Como você pode pertencer ao Maxwell quando você está carregando a minha marca?" Mario sorriu de lado e traçou o chupão que ele tinha acabado de fazer com os dedos.

//Você é meu. Ninguém irá tocá-lo além de mim.// Heero podia ouvir as palavras de Duo ecoando em sua cabeça. Kamisama, o que ele havia feito? Ele tinha deixado outro garoto tocá-lo, colocar sua marca nele. "Não….." Heero sentiu sua voz estremecer. O que Duo iria pensar se ele visse a marca de Mario? Estaria…. Estaria Duo de acordo com isso?

"Ah, sim, eu acho que Maxwell vai entender se ele vir minha marca no seu pescoço." Mario sorriu. "Você é minha agora."

"NÃO!" Heero exclamou. Ele não pertencia a ninguém exceto Duo. Ele amava Duo e apenas Duo. "Você não é meu dono."

Mario apenas deu de ombros, ignorando a exclamação de Heero. Ele tornou-se audacioso e mordiscou a orelha de Heero.

Heero mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto suportava as ações de Mario. Como ele queria ter Duo de volta com ele, para acariciá-lo e beijá-lo, para limpar todas as más lembranças que Mario estava lhe dando. Ele sentia-se repugnado pelo toque de Mario em seu estômago, mas não podia fazer nada para pará-lo. Ele já havia arriscado a segurança de Duo ao impedir que Mario tocasse sua virilha e peito. Ele não podia correr mais nenhum risco. Pela missão e por Duo.

Ele deixou Mario brincar com sua orelha, tentando afastar-se do que estava acontecendo. Isso se tornou um grande erro, pois Mario usou isso para sua vantagem virando o queixo de Heero e tomando os lábios de Heero como seus.

Heero arquejou de horror. Ele não gostava do beijo de Mario. Este queria apenas prová-lo, ter prazer e não dar nenhum em troca. Heero manteve seus lábios fechados, não querendo dar à língua de Mario acesso à sua boca. O garoto rosnou e apertou as bochechas de Heero, forçando-o a abrir a boca. O garoto japonês teve vontade de vomitar ao sentir a língua de Mario deslizar para dentro da sua boca.

Ele não queria isso.

Ele não queria Mario.

Ele queria Duo.

Ele precisava de Duo.

Heero sentiu seu coração doer e uma grande vontade de soluçar quando a língua grossa percorreu o interior da sua boca.

Por favor.... alguém..... qualquer um………

"Yuy!"

A lingual se retirou e Heero agradeceu silenciosamente quem quer que o tivesse chamado. Ele virou a cabeça e viu Ryoko e diversas outras garotas paradas perto dela. Heero estava tão aliviado que não notou o olhar de choque e raiva que as garotas lhe deram.

"O que você quer, Ryoko?" Mario rosnou e Heero sentiu as mãos em sua cintura apertarem.

Ryoko não parecia saber o que fazer. A garota parecia confusa, mas então se decidiu a falar. "Eu ouvi que a febre de Duo havia baixado por causa do antídoto que Anne trouxe. Nós queríamos visitá-lo e pensamos que você gostaria de visitá-lo também, então..."

É claro que eu quero ir! Heero gritou silenciosamente. Ele estava feliz de ouvir sobre o progresso de Duo, mas as mãos em sua cintura o lembraram do acordo que ele havia feito. Ao invés, ele abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a, dizendo as palavras que ele nunca quis dizer. "Eu sinto muito, Ryoko, eu não posso ir."

Ryoko parecia muito confusa dessa vez. "Por quê? Eu tenho certeza que ele espera que você vá, Yuy."

"Porque ela prefere ficar comigo agora." Mario respondeu presunçosamente. "Yuy não tem nada mais a ver com Maxwell."

Heero ficou surpreso e olhou para Mario com raiva. Ele ainda era namorada de Duo e não o deixaria por um canalha como Mario. Ele abriu a boca para falar aquilo para Mario, mas este usou a chance agarrar seu rosto e beijá-lo. Heero podia ouvir arquejos de choque e horror às suas costas enquanto Mario forçava a língua em sua boca. Heero queria se afastar de Mario, mas as mãos dele o mantiveram parado insistentemente e Heero não conseguiria parar o beijo sem apelar para a violência o que, é claro, destruiria seu disfarce.

Naquelas alturas, a língua de Mario já havia invadido o interior de sua boca e tentado forçar sua própria língua a responder. Heero estava lutando contra a vontade de vomitar quando ouviu os passos se retirando atrás dele. Ele tentou se afastar novamente, mas Mario não o deixou ir.

"Não resista ou eu vou falar com Anne para cancelar o acordo." O garoto sussurrou em voz baixa de forma que só Heero ouvisse. Heero parou de se mexer ao ouvir a sentença e o grandalhão usou isso para esgueirar sua língua de volta na boca de Heero.

Mario continuou empurrando sua língua mais fundo dentro da boca de Heero enquanto tudo o que Heero queria fazer era morder aquele pedaço de carne invasora. Ele estava muito tentado a fazer isso, mas uma imagem de Duo doente manteve a tentação sem se manifestar.

Apenas quando Heero sentiu que seu pulmão estava queimando que Mario se afastou. Heero rapidamente virou o rosto e viu que as garotas tinham ido embora, deixando-os sozinhos no jardim.

Ryoko e as outras tinham ido sem nenhuma palavra.

Elas o deixaram sozinho com Mario.

"Bom, parece que suas amigas entenderam que você quer ficar sozinha." Mario sorriu.

Não, ele não queria ser deixado a sós com esse monstro. Heero balançou a cabeça em negação.

Mario não estava atento aos pensamentos de Heero. Ele apenas se importava com o próprio prazer. Você tem um sabor tão bom e eu gosto quando você finge lutar contra meu beijo. Hmm, eu quero prová-la novamente. Seja uma boa menina dessa vez ou Maxwell irá sentir as consequências.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Heero sentiu que iria chorar quando Mario forçou a língua dentro de sua boca novamente.

Não!

Isso não estava acontecendo.

NÃO!

Sua mente de garoto de quinze anos retraiu-se diante da realidade a sua frente. Ela foi esconder-se dentro de seu coração, recolhendo-se à concha que Heero havia construído e Duo havia quebrado. A máscara fria estava de volta no lugar quando o Soldado Perfeito tomou o lugar do garoto de quinze anos.

Sua missão era suportar o que acontecesse com seu corpo até que Duo acordasse.

__________________________________________________________________

Eu só não chamo a Anne de vaca pq tem pelo menos um lugar no mundo onde vaca é sagrada, mas enfim............ ela é uma vaca......................

Enfim.... mais uma vez agradecendo a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews e que me apoiaram. Foi um momento difícil na minha carreira, mas agora (espero) tudo voltará ao seu normal.

Meus agradecimentos especiais mais uma vez vão para AoiTsukii, Silas Fiorella, Seto Scorpyos, Rachel Chel e guida-chan. Pessoas, vocês moram no fundo do meu coração, obrigada pelos recados e pelo apoio.

Boas vindas à Kinrra que começou a ler no meio da minha parada (não desista!!! eu voltei!!!)

Que bom que vcs gostaram do lemon!!!! Pq eu ainda olho e penso...."Que coisa... no original tava tão legal.....algumas palavras não caem tão bem em português........."

Por fim, mas não por último.... eu sinto que estou desenvolvendo um problema de digitação... eu tento corrigir a maioria deles, mas se voc~es encontrarem alguma coisa, me avisem, por favor.......

Ah, e se quiserem escrever seus comentários para a Akuma, sintam-se a vontade. Eu traduzirei todos para ela.

Reviews??? Please???

Bjos.


End file.
